Between Every Lie
by Pink Lychee
Summary: One of Odin's trusted councilman offers Loki his daughter's hand in marriage. Loki happily courts her, seeing as she shares his interest in magic and her attention and charm are hard for him to resist. Only, the Prince of Mischief doesn't realize its all just the councilman's ploy against him. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**INFORMATION**

**Disclaimer:**_ Thor_ & _The Avengers_ are properties of Marvel.

**Synopsis:** When Odin realizes that he has always been too easy when disciplining Loki, the All-Father takes advice from his court member who may be using Loki for his own agendas as he offers the Asgardian Prince his daughter.

**Pairing:** Loki/OC

* * *

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Prologue**

The slashes came, one after another, with full force that sliced harshly against his already stinging back. The painful echoes ripped through the still and silent air. Loki trembled on his hands and knees before the All-Father on the cold Throne Room floor, unable to do anything but bite his tongue and take the humiliation that the king had mindlessly called _discipline_.

With his magic suppressed, there was little he could do but accept his father's sentence for his most recent antics. The entirety of Odin's Court must have been present, their eyes all trained on his painful predicament but Loki cared nothing for any of them. He slowly looked up at those of his family members' instead. The All-Father's were furious, rigid like the way he sat on the golden throne. His brother, Thor's saddened ones seem to almost wince at every strike by the soldiers. Then there were his mother's, shut away, hidden, not wanting to see her youngest son endure the physical punishment.

Loki mentally scoffed at all of them. Some of the audience must really be enjoying this, he thought humorlessly to himself. He knew, from the way some of them whispered agreements when Odin announced the verdict of his sentence. He refocused his gaze onto the metallic floor and listened as one of the soldiers counted off the number of remaining lashes.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Loki hissed when the nurse dabbed cool ointment onto the gashes on his bare back. He was sprawled out front side down with the pillows scrunched up between his arms for his head to rest. He preferred the warm comfort of his own chambers over the eeriness of the Healing Room. He barely glanced up at Thor who was sitting at the side of his bed. The afternoon glow making him look majestic while Loki probably looked pathetic.

"Loki," Thor began. "Father should not have been so severe with this. The punishment should always match the degree of the crime. That is what he's always taught me."

"I hardly see what I did as criminal," Loki muttered in reply.

"Lord Volund was wrong to run his mouth the way he did. Such an insult against a Prince of Asgard..." Thor shook his head. "You were right to show him a lesson."

To that, Loki grinned at his brother. "You have to admit, I made that boring excuse of a feast more memorable."

Thor gave a small chuckle to which Loki echoed laughs of his own. He had to admit, his older brother could be infuriating when he's flaunting around his precious hammer while admirers howled and swooned his name. But today when the House of Odin stood quietly and watched him suffer, Thor had bellowed at their father to stop Loki's sentence until even the God of Thunder was silenced by Asgard's King. When the two of them grew quiet again, Loki breathed out a heavy sigh.

At least he had someone, even if it had to be Thor. He knew his mother could have been there, but as Queen and the Goddess of Marriage she was obligated to continue with the duties assigned to her.

He heard the door open creak open and a soft female's voice greeted him and Thor politely. Thor nodded at the visitor so Loki hardly bothered to look up from his position on the bed.

"You're needed in the Healing Room," she said. "I will take over for you."

The rustling of the nurse's gown singled her leave and Loki heard her quickly mumble the usual formalities before shutting the door with a heavy thud. The nurse's last few words barely registered in his mind until Thor spoke.

"You are no nurse. Why are you taking on this task?"

"I was there when this happened," the newcomer replied. "I also work in the Healing Room and volunteered to come here."

At her words, Loki finally shifted his head to the other side and true to Thor's observation, the young woman was wearing a long, flowing gown and silver bands too elaborate for any servant girl. Her dark hair was allowed to fall freely over her shoulders. She stood beside the bed next to the table with medical tools and began to dab a new piece of cotton into the bowl of ointment.

"Shall I?" she asked, gesturing to Loki's bleeding back.

Awkwardly, he nodded for her to complete the last nurse's work. Once more, he felt the cool liquid sting the open lesions on his shoulder blades and winced. The pain was duller this time while he was preoccupied with confusing thoughts as to why this stranger would willingly come to dress his wounds.

"I'll try to be gentle," she assured him. "There are only a few more wounds that need treatment."

"You are a lord's daughter," Thor said. "Who is your father?"

"Mika Sigyn, your highness. Do you know him?"

"I believe so. I've only seen him on a few occasions. He's a member of my father's court."

Loki saw her nodded at Thor's comment. Silence once again found its way into the atmosphere and Loki turned his gaze to the headboard, not knowing what else to do with the situation. That was until Thor made some sort of grunting noise and stood up from his seat.

"You're leaving?" Loki said abruptly. The sudden realization that he would be alone with the healing girl startled him.

"Sorry, Brother, I do have matters to attend to. I must head out now, but I may come by later in the evening if you wish."

Loki bit his inner cheek out of annoyance but reluctantly said, "If you must go, then go. I won't keep you."

"Then I will see you," Thor nodded. "Please take good care of him, Lady... You did not tell me your name, maiden."

"I am Elise," the girl said. "And I will do my very best to care for his highness."

"Good," Thor said, approvingly. He gave Loki one last smile before leaving the bed chamber.

Once the heavy doors closed again, Loki felt alone and exposed. The only sounds came from squishing of the medicine and his breathing mixed with hers. He turned to watch her work again out of the corner of his eyes and saw her setting aside the cotton for some wrapping cloths strips.

"Can you sit up, please?" she asked. "It'll make this easier."

Loki blinked a couple times before he released his pillows and slowly started to push himself up into a sitting position. He felt a light grip on his upper arm and pulled away slightly, making her retreat her hand.

"I'm fine," he murmured to her.

"My prince, if I may," she placed her finger tips onto the edge of the bed.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her but curtly nodded in her direction. He watched her carefully as she eased herself down onto the bed next to him and began to wrap the cloth around his torso. A ticklish feeling run through his body when her fingers feathered across his skin. Whenever she would pat down on the bandage over a wound, he would suck in a breath and he felt her hands immediately lightened their touch. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and didn't realize how dry his throat had become. He wanted to say something, anything to ease the awkwardness, so he decided on a straight forward approach.

"Why did you come here on your own accord?" Loki asked.

"Today was the first time I accompanied my father to the Throne Room," she replied. "It just happened to be the day that this happened. Forgive me, my prince."

"What is there to forgive?" Loki furrowed his brows. "You didn't do this to me and yet you speak of it as if it were your fault."

"I know that it isn't but I felt for you. It must have been hard to be—"

"Humiliated in front of the entire court," Loki finished for her, a bit of anger hanging in his voice. By then, she had already finished wrapping the bandages. Once he felt her pull away from him, he turned to face her fully for the first time. She had a young looking face, perhaps a few years his junior, with clear eyes and soft features. She continued to sit on the edge of his bed and Loki was surprised that she was acting so familiarly towards him.

"You do not know me," Loki said. "Yet you said you felt for me."

"Yes," she replied. "But may I ask for a chance to know you?"

Loki smiled—almost laughed—at her answer. She was a strange one indeed but he didn't find any of it disconcerting. Though, her gaze seemed to reflect sincerity if he ever knew it. "You speak boldly to your prince, do you know that? Your words are some of the most steadfast from someone outside of my family. Or my brother's friends."

"I don't see the point in wasting time or words, your highness," Elise said with a smile.

He chuckled and felt at ease for the first time since her arrival. She seemed to have finally realized her position and hastily got up from his bed and brushed her gown into place.

"I'm sorry," she said and moved to the small table to pack the medical equipment. "I've taken up enough of your time. You must rest now."

"No, stay," Loki said without thinking. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there watching her close the pack. At his command, she froze and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your Highness?"

"I... don't want to see my family tonight," Loki began. His quick tongue found the right words with little effort. "Join me here for supper this evening. I'll have my servants prepare something for you."

"You are most kind, your grace," Elise said. "But I fear I would be bothering you during your meal."

"You said you want to know me."

"Yes but—"

"I will allow it but you must come this evening."

He felt a smirk on his lips, knowing that she could not refuse the command of a prince. Loki ran the words over in his head and felt proud of himself while he waited for her response. She was quiet for a moment but eventually smiled gently and nodded her head.

"If that is what you insist," she replied. "But, right now I must return to the Healing Room."

"Of course," Loki said.

She gave him a curtsy, picked up the pack and headed towards the door. He felt a strange urge to thank her. Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't a servant but a Lady, a highborn. If it were any other palace worker he would not have even bother with idle conversation. Before he could, however, he heard the door shut and the clicking of her shoes echoing gradually quieter through the halls.

Alone, Loki sighed. He stretched out over the sheets on his stomach again, moving slower than usually so the cuts on her back wouldn't open. Reaching up, he grabbed one of the books from his side table and tried to concentrate on the words.

* * *

When nighttime arrived, Loki still hadn't left his room. The torches were crackling with flames for light and he could finally sit up against the headboard without his back stinging against it. He had put on a comfortable black tunic instead of his usual clothes due to the bandages. With another spell book opened in his hands and his favorite incense burning sweet fumes into the air, Loki could almost forget about the ordeals from earlier in the day, almost.

He gave a small groan out of annoyance when Thor barged loudly into his chambers.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" his brother asked.

"No," Loki replied. "I'm having dinner here."

Thor gave him a concerned look. "I know you're still upset with Father but at least come eat. You're acting like a child, don't you think, hiding here in your room alone."

"I won't be alone," Loki said without looking up from his book. Although, Thor's lack of reply made him reluctantly place the book down to see his brother's confused expression.

"I've invited Elise to eat here with me," he said.

The answer only seemed to baffle Thor to a higher degree.

"The girl from earlier?" he said. "Loki, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What is there for me to hide from you, brother?" Loki asked. He was beginning to feel somewhat irked with the questions. He got up off the bed, dropped the book on his desk and made his way to where Thor stood near the entrance hall into his private chambers.

"You're not usually one to have guests," Thor said.

Loki shrugged. "Eating alone does bore me, but I rather eat with someone different tonight."

"Is this attraction that I sense from you?" Thor teased with a grin on his face.

"Attraction?" Loki was taken aback.

"I had suspected it from her, but not entirely from you, Loki."

Loki swung his arm at Thor who effortlessly dodge it and laughed.

"That just proves me right," Thor said.

"It proves nothing," Loki countered stubbornly. "I'll have you know that _she_ asked for the chance to know _me_."

"But you allowed her to and even invited her for dinner. And here I thought I would be the one to assist you with your courting when the day comes. Baby brother, you grew up so quickly."

Loki growled but said no more. He wasn't in the right condition to spare with his brother and there wasn't a chance you would risk Thor reducing his precious room to rubble. He furrowed his eyebrows and endured some more of Thor's teasing before he finally decided to let Loki be and leave the room. When the doors opened again, he was afraid that his brother had come back, but it was only the servants bringing in two sets of food trays. Loki instructed them to leave them on the table and took a seat in one of the chairs.

He began tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for the girl, trying not to let his brother's words get to him. There was a small pinch of disappointment inside when he began to wonder if she had forgotten about their meeting. Though that couldn't be the case, he thought. _She_ was the one who wanted this in the first place. Loki decided to give her a few more minutes before he had a guard send for her but that proved unnecessary.

Elise came, dressed in a fresh gown, wearing that similar gentle smile.

"I apologize greatly for making you wait, your highness," she said with a bow of her head.

Loki returned her smile from his seat. Her presence was different than before. Now that he had expected her, her being in the chambers gave him a joyous feeling. He reckoned that having dinner with this complete stranger who seemed sympathetic towards him would be more enjoyable than an uncomfortably silent one under his Father's angry gaze.

"It's quite alright," Loki said, waving his hand at her. "And you may drop the formalities. They get exasperating after a while. Sit." He gestured to the empty chair at the table.

"You are too kind," she replied and sat down across from him.

Loki took a sip of wine from his goblet and pressed his lips together in thought. He wasn't used to spending time with people other than his brother, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Most inhabitants of the palace either had some sort of reluctance towards him or just preferred Thor's war stories over his discussion of intellect. He debated whether Elise would be bored if he began chatting away about his experiments with magic.

"Are your wounds still hurting?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No, actually, I feel much better, thanks to you."

"Thanks to the medicine, really. The best kinds come from the herbs in the outlands."

"But you do have tender healing hands," Loki complimented.

"Well," Elise said with a small laugh. She took a sip from her cup before continuing. "My mother did teach me a few Alfar healing spells when I was rather young. I've been practicing medical skills ever since."

"You know of Alfar magic?" Loki asked, surprised. He unconsciously leaned a little closer over the table.

"I only know of spells used for healing minor cuts and easing pains."

"How come you did not use magic to heal me earlier?"

"Your wounds were more severe," she said shaking her head slightly. "My magic would not have been as effective as the medicine."

"Regardless, you must show me these spells that you know," Loki urged. It wasn't every day that he became acquainted with someone with magical talents such as himself within the palace walls.

"You give me too much credit," Elise said. "The spells I know are nothing to be impressed with."

"I'd still like to see them," Loki insisted. "But that can wait until after dinner. Let us eat."

They enjoyed the dinner of a perfect roast, savory herbs, vegetables and warm cheese on bread. Loki noticed that while Elise appeared to be enjoying her meal, she also did not show any signs outward astonishment. She truly was a high lord's daughter who was accustomed to the more lavish foods.

Loki ended up discussing some new spells he had been experimenting with lately and to his delight, Elise was not bored or put off by it. On the contrary, she looked interested, nodding her head as his blabbered about magic. She even asked him if there was a way to enhance the spells she already knew.

"Well," Loki said after wiping his mouth with the napkin cloth. He issued commands for the servants to take their empty trays away, leaving only their newly filled wine goblets. "That would require you to show me your magic first."

"And for that to happen," Elise said. "I require a wound first."

Loki smirked at her quick remark and held out his palm towards her over the table. She raised one of her brows, perplexed by his motions at first. With his other hand glowing blue with energy, he conjured up a small, sharp crystal blade and nipped a thin cut on his palm.

"Wait—" Elise gasped and her hands shot out to grab his wounded one.

Loki only chuckled as he made the blade vanished. "Show me your healing spell."

"My Prince..." she mumbled quietly. She gave a small sigh but released his hand to place both of hers above the wound.

Watching her concentrate on the spell, Loki noticed her lips moving as she silently murmured the incantations. Her eyes were rigorously fixated on their hands and Loki shifted his gaze there. The golden glow from her hands did not come as instantly as his. It seemed to materialize from the center of her hand, slowly spread out over her palm and finally made its way onto his. It felt warm and soothing. Loki hardly felt any pain when the bleeding skin began to close itself completely. Once it was gone, Elise took a cloth from the table and dabbed the excess blood still on his hand.

"You did not have to do that," Elise murmured. "I could have shown you tomorrow in the Healing Room if you were free to come."

"No, that was brilliant," Loki said. He examined his freshly healed hand and found only a thin scar that was hardly visible amongst the natural lines of his palm.

"I still have much to learn," she replied.

Truly she did. Loki knew that she was still inexperience with her magic. Sorcery had always came naturally to him, but for Elise, he assumed it must have taken a good amount of practice.

"Perhaps, I could teach you some of my spells." Loki wondered if he had finally found someone willing to share an interest in magic with him. Her magic was not at his caliber, but with guidance, he was sure she could learn to improve her skills.

"Your highness has offered me far too much."

"I insist," Loki said. "You have potential and if you are willing to learn, I am willing to teach you."

Her smile was answer enough for him. The night continued onward with the two of them conversed on an array of topics about magic, books, the latest news about the palace and even food until Loki had forgotten how late it was and allowed Elise to return to her own chambers for rest.

Climbing into bed that night, Loki couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile off his face. He had planned for a rendezvous with Elise in the courtyard after her duty hours for her first lesson in spell enhancement. Always, leisure time with others consist of Thor and his friends. Loki found it exciting that, perhaps, he may have found a friend of his own, one that actually shared and interest with him and maybe even in him. Despite his annoyance towards Thor's words, Loki secretly hoped for both to be true.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

My second attempt at an OC. I usually don't write OCs but I thought it would be interesting to try. I hope that the opening chapter wasn't too slow? The majority of the story will be written in Loki's POV. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter II**

A list of mundane, royal duties would be ready to greet Loki that morning when he stepped out of his chambers rested and dressed for a new day. The lesions on his back no longer stung, though his bandages were changed for sanitary reasons after his bath by another nurse, much to his disappointment.

Loki knew he could avert Odin's summons to dinner but the morning meal with his family was unavoidable. When they were young, he remembered Thor being punished for several mishaps around the palace, mostly for picking fights with the noblemen's boys. Their father only ever allowed one night away for Thor to cool his short fuse after being chastised but he was expected to show his face before the All-Father after that.

Loki expected no different for his case.

Breakfast wasn't particularly painful. Odin greeted him with a slight nod of his head when Loki murmured, "Good morning, Father." For him, that was a sign that animosity levels have already lessened significantly. Odin had looked passed his punishment after a night's rest and Loki knew he would eventually have to do the same.

Although, the bandages around his torso still held in dull pains that had nothing to do with the whips.

He and Thor were used be forgiving their father after all those times of being punished for misbehaving. But neither of them were ever publicly humiliated and that was something he was not ready to let go of just yet.

Loki gritted his teeth as he crossed the large hall toward his family's table.

Thor was already there, gobbling down his food as usual, and smiled at his arrival. Loki's lips were forced into a lopsided grin, slightly appalled by his brother's beastly eating habits.

Frigga came up to him, pressed her soft lips against his forehead and smoothed his hair before tugging his wrist towards the table, asking him about his wounds and apologizing for being away. He was quick to forgive her because she did come into his room to check on him when he was already in bed and half asleep.

Loki ate his food quietly until his father spoke directly to him.

"There are rumors in the halls of Lord Mika's daughter leaving your chambers late last evening. Would you care to explain this?"

"There is hardly anything that needs explaining," Loki answered calmly. "I had a guest for dinner, nothing more."

"Darling," Frigga said, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We just want you to be careful. You know how the nobles like to talk."

"I don't see why there is such fuss," Thor injected himself into the conversation with a mouth half full with bread. "He is a Prince of Asgard and a maiden will stay in his company so long as he commands."

"But as a _respectable_ Prince," Odin said with emphasis in his tone. "One must be considerate of the girl's reputation. Should I remind you of what I've said about your fair share of female companions, Thor?"

Loki held in a laugh as he watched his brother's eyes glared then tore away from their father's, his eyebrows furrowing in a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. They were mostly young noble girls that he would spend the late hours with in his chambers or out in the shadows of the gardens. He never remembered their faces because Thor seemed to tire of them rather quickly. Their rendezvous only ever lasted a few days—perhaps a week at the most. After a while, Loki noticed that young women stopped appearing in Thor's company altogether. It never interested him as to why but the discussion they were having echoed very familiarly.

"She is the only daughter of my good council member," Odin said, turning back to Loki. "I will not burden him with worries of her involvements with you."

"We've done nothing that should warrant any concerns," Loki defended, understanding exactly where this talk was heading. Yes, he had already heard those rather similar words intended for Thor years ago. It felt strange that they were now addressed to him.

"I have no misgivings about you seeing her outside of your duty hours," Odin continued. "I only advise that you make wise decisions, Son, for her sake and perhaps yours as well."

"I assure you, Father, that you have nothing to worry about."

He saw Odin give him another nod but there was also a reluctant sigh that accompanied it.

Afterwards, Loki made sure to return his mother a kiss on the cheek before following Thor out of their dining hall. Everyone had their own matters to attend to and Loki only hoped that the day would end fast.

Unfortunately, the day dragged on with the council men ushering him and Thor from one hall to another. Their mundane duties kept them occupied but time still felt slowed.

Finally, their midday break consisted of Loki and Thor's usual sparring session on the training grounds followed by their favorite afternoon meals. While they ate on the steps at the edge of the grounds, a sudden question from Thor made him choke on his drink.

"Did you enjoy the night with your maiden?"

Loki coughed out the liquid that had washed down the wrong pipe before speaking. His face was slightly colored but whether it was from the choking or flushing, it was difficult to tell the difference.

"Could you not have phrased that a little better?" Loki grumbled.

"I heard many whispers this morning of you sleeping with her."

"It's as Mother said, the court is always looking for something to keep their mouths busy, even if they're just lies."

It was true. Every now and then there would be a popular story spreading like forest fire among the nobles throughout the palace. Loki never paid the slightly attention when his name was being passed around. He had been used to it by now and he's heard it all. Lies-smith, trickster, the swindle sorcerer. It was Elise that he was concerned for and he almost cursed himself for thinking Odin right. Words cannot physically hurt but they could well do damage.

"But did your enjoy yourself, Brother?" Thor insisted on asking.

Loki sighed but answered. "Our evening was satisfying. She's a healer who knows magic and I've scheduled to meet her later today to help her with some spells."

"It would appear that she interests you," Thor said, finishing his drink.

"Well," Loki replied as he got up to stretch. "I wager it will be much more interesting than trying to teach those oafs how conjure the simplest of spells."

"They are soldiers," Thor defended. "Father wants you to teach them basic magic as a precaution. You can't expect them to be at your caliber."

"Oh, I don't," Loki chuckled.

Thor rolled his eye and shook his head with a small grin. Loki only smirked and congratulated himself on steering Thor away from that topic because he was beginning to run out of excuses, even with his sharp tongue.

They were separated late afternoon passed. Thor was collected by Sif and the Warriors Three to train the newly admitted guards while Loki was accompanied by several elders to another part of the grounds to lecture a group of Asgardian soldiers on defensive enchantments. Watching the young fighters struggle with materializing the tiniest fragment of a protective barrier frustrated him to no end. Loki could never comprehend how his people had such potential to be great magic welders but chose instead to place their values in combat. Aside from him and Odin, there were only a handful of individuals who felt the need to study this archaic art.

He watched as another young man grew irritated while the dim ball of glowing blue light extinguished itself between his palms. Loki considered himself lucky the day he slipped away from his nursemaids into his father's studies unattended and found glorious books detailing ancient sorcery. He had expected Odin to reprimand him. He was, however, pleasantly surprised when the All-Father chuckled, patted him on the shoulder approvingly and sent him to Frigga with a couple of guards hauling stacks full of books and scrolls of his choice. Odin encouraged Loki to study but it was ultimately Frigga who taught him the foundations for learning magic.

Granted, Odin still had him train in combat alongside Thor, but it was the first time he could do something that his older brother could not. And while he always found approval from his mother, it was his father's praise that he desired. That was until Loki started experimenting with magic. From then on, almost everyone shared the opinion that his spells earned him the title of the Prankster Prince. Loki would beg to differ. No one in the royal palace seemed to understand what real fun was.

With his magic as his own, Thor could have the throne and all its tedious trimmings. Loki only ever wanted freedom. Being chained to an extensive list of duties to perform didn't exert one bit of temptation. But neither did his current tasks.

* * *

Feeling more than glad when his responsibilities were complete, Loki rushed back to his chambers alone. The exercises he had been trying to teach took up more time than expected. So he quickly bathed off the collection of sweat and grime from the day, dressed in his usual black garments, and made his way to the courtyard in the east wing of the castle.

There was a rapid pounding against his ribcage and it only amplified with every step he took towards his destination. The sun still lingered on the tip of the horizon and he could see some of the servants already lighting the torches for the night to come. He was breathing slightly heavily when he finally reached the spacious, grassy square. Scanning his viewing, Loki's eyes eventually settled on the maiden strolling unaccompanied along the marble pathway that swirled across the lawn. He noticed she was carrying a tattered old book in her hand.

"Lady Elise," he called as he walked up to her.

Upon seeing him, she curtsied, smiled and walked forward to meet him.

"Forgive me if I have made you wait a while," Loki said. He wondered if she had felt impatient as he did last night.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said. "I understand that your days must be very demanding."

"Some days are most exhausting than others," Loki sighed.

Elise gave a small laugh. "But I am glad that you're here."

Loki paused long enough at her words for the silence between them to grow awkward. Then he managed to fix his gaze onto the book in her hand.

"Would you care to share what that book is?"

"Oh, this is my mother's. I thought it might help if you knew the mechanics of her spells."

Loki's eyes widened and the corners of his lips curled upward, impressed at her enthusiasm.

"Let me see," he said and held out his palm for the book.

Elise handed it over and he flipped through the pages. They were filled with various scribbles of healing enchantments and incantations. The defected spells were crossed out, showing signs of experimentation. Loki also noticed numerous sketches of healing plants, herbs, and roots. After a full flip through of the old journal, Loki nodded and led her over to the iron benches near the center of the square.

"Show me that spell from yesterday again," Loki commanded and settled the book down.

"I will if you do not hurt yourself this time," Elise said.

"No need to fret," Loki laughed, amused at her steadfastness. "I've thought of something different."

He opened his palm between their laps and conjured up a good size cream-colored root. With his other hand, Loki materialized another crystal dagger and sliced the top of the plant a little deeper than when he had cut into his own hand.

"This has a consistency similar to Asgardian flesh. Healing it should be no different. Go on."

Loki studied closely as Elise wasted no time reaching out her hands over the root. Her lips were moving faintly again in concentration then the same golden light expanded until the crevice between the root's skin sealed itself. She had control, he noted, but it was the speed and efficiency that she needed to improve on. When her spell was complete, Elise withdrew her hands with a small exhale.

The prince then lifted the root to his eye level to examine it. With a grin, he held it out for Elise to see.

"Your spell closed the cut," Loki explained. "But be aware that this is its limit. The tissues underneath are still wounded."

Elise nodded in understanding. "This is why I usually only use it on children who have scrap their hands or knees. Or handmaids and soldiers who nipped their hands on blades."

"It is possible to take this spell further," Loki continued. He watched with delight when her expression showed eagerness. "But first, let us concentrate on your execution."

"My execution?" Elise asked.

"Yes. I noticed that the spell takes affect rather slowly after you've invoked the needed energy. Also, have you not tried silent summoning?"

"No," Elise replied. She neither sounded offended nor sad about his criticism. This earned her points against the soldiers who were quick to become frustrated when their spells go astray.

"Well, now we know where to began," Loki said.

As he instructed her, Loki was please to find that his guidance was met by Elise's keen willingness to learn, a polar opposite response to the soldiers he had the displeasure of lecturing earlier who greeted him with silent groans and sleepy yawns. She practiced under his supervision and was eventually able to silent summon on her own. She was sitting cross-legged and relaxed on the grass for more comfort, conjuring up small spheres of light before she abruptly hunched over in exhaustion.

"You need to build up stamina, too," Loki said, looming over her faltered form from where he knelt on the ground beside her. "But here." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them firmly. Warmth took over his body and Loki directed the power into Elise.

He heard her release a satisfied sigh and felt her began to straighten up. A sweet and woody fragrance lingered in the air he breathed which he concluded to be her natural scent mixed with some sort of light perfume. Loki saw tiny beads of sweat lining her forehead and began to run his palms shallowly up and down her bare arms in some sort of attempt to ease her weariness. Elise curls her upper body back a little to face him while he instinctively pulled himself forward over her shoulder. Loki felt warmth again but this time, he doubted it was from his spell that had long faded in completion.

The hours had surely escaped their attention as he looked at the reflection of dancing flames in her eyes from the torches that gave light to the courtyard in the night's darkness. Elise gave him another one of her gentle smiles that he was beginning to take as her trademark. In return, he felt a silly, lopsided grin forming at the corner of his mouth.

It may have been inappropriate, a prince and a lady huddled together on the grass in an empty square. But Loki disregarded everything, and instead, brought his hand up to her face, brushed a few fallen locks away and tucked them behind her ear. He had seen Thor do that on a couple of occasions and it always made the girls around the castle blush madly and giggle at his action. Loki was satisfied with himself when he saw coloring on Elise's cheeks and nose. Although, was he startled when she placed a soft hand over his, which had still lingered at her ear.

"Thank you," she said.

Loki's mouth felt dry and he opted for a simple nod instead of speaking, fearing that his voice would come out embarrassingly strange. Though, eventually he knew he would have to say something but the moment he opened his mouth, a newcomer's voice took his chance. He was almost annoyed until he realized who it was.

"My Prince, I don't mean to interrupt," the man's low voice came.

Loki stood up and turned to face who he speculated to be Lord Mika from his father's court.

"Father," Elise said as she got up as well.

Loki quickly crouched back down and caught her elbows with both hands to help steady her onto her feet, worried that she was still unstable even after he had restored some energy into her. She quietly gave him her thanks before turning to her father.

"I'm afraid I have been monopolizing your daughter's time," Loki said, almost forgetting that his hands were still on her. He withdrew them awkwardly when he observed the older man's gaze.

"Oh no," he replied with a light laugh. "Elise has already told me beforehand of your meeting. I pray she was not too much of a burden on you, Loki."

"Not in the slightest," the prince said. "I rather enjoy her company."

"Do you?"

"Y-yes, it's rare that I find someone with talents in magic," he nearly stumbled on his words under Mika's strangely intense stare.

He now understood where Elise had gotten her clear eyes from even though hers were inviting while Mika's were more scrutinizing, Loki thought. He accredited the look to the fact that Mika was being a father and nothing more. Odin did not have any daughters but he had seen a comparable look on Sif's father when he and Thor visited her family's private quarters for the first time when they were teens.

"Was the session helpful, Elise?" Mika said, snapping Loki away from his thoughts.

"Very," she answered. "Although, I still have much to learn from him."

"Good," Mika nodded with pride. "You will have plenty of time to continue your lessons. But now, Loki, I must collect my daughter back. It's rather late and I do believe that you must return to rest as well. I won't have Odin worrying about his youngest son."

"Yes, of course," Loki said, watching as Elise stepped to her father's side.

"Thank you, again, for your hard work today," Elise said happily with a curtsy.

"You were the one putting in the most effort," Loki replied.

They bid their farewells and as Elise turned to follow her father, she gave him another glance and waved a hand lightly. Loki could only sigh in discontent while he returned her gesture. He recollected and imagined various, more satisfying scenarios that could have played out if it were not for Mika's timely interruption.

He could have held her longer; the softness of her bare shoulders felt nice against his callused hands. He could have leaned in further to take in more of her pleasing aroma. Or they could have just sat there all night after their session and converse about trivial things since he was beginning to develop an attraction to her voice.

Eventually, he left the courtyard and found his way back to his family's private wing. Strangely enough, he felt relatively eager to discover what sort of rumors had reached everyone's ears after their less than private time together.

* * *

"You're doing a marvelous job, my dear," Mika said, taking another sip of wine from his gold goblet. "He's already quite taken by you and your talents."

Elise watched her father relax in his long chair from where she sat across from him and her mother. She shifted her gaze uncomfortably from him and locked her eyes on the dancing flames in the pit at the center of the room.

"I just… I still think that it is dangerous," Elise said, shaking her head slightly as she looked back up at him.

"What do you fear, child?" Mika gave a scoff. "Loki may be a master of magic but he is clueless when it comes to women." The councilman gave a low laugh. "As long as you do everything I tell you, he will, without a doubt, take you to the Weapon's Vault if you request it."

She winced with doubt and took in a breath.

"I still do not understand," Elise said.

"You do not? I mean to shield Asgard from future distress and bring permanent peace to our beloved Realm. For that to happen, I require great energy that can only be harvest from the Casket and that is locked away in the Weapon's Vault where neither I nor the rest of the council have jurisdiction. We are for the good of Asgard, Elise. What is there to understand?"

"Is it absolutely necessary? Why not just ask the All-Father himself?" Elise paused then added in a mumble, "This is treason, Father."

Mika chuckled lowly, unfazed by her words which only caused the uneasiness in her stomach to grow.

"No, if everything goes well, Odin will be thanking me for all that I'll do for this Realm. And you, my dear daughter, will be sitting in the throne room as Loki's wife and a princess."

Anxiously, she looked down at her ridged fingers at his response. She no longer wanted to address the fact that he had dodged two of her questions.

"You would have to accept Prince of Mischief as your son-in-law."

"I will not have to," Mika insisted. He settled down his goblet on the side table. "I knew it was only a matter of time until the All-Father came to me, wearied with concern over that troublemaker. If I had not pressed for his punishment after the devastation of Lord Volund's feast and for you to go to him, we would not have enjoyed these past few days of tranquility."

Elise shifted her focus to her mother who had kept her silence the entire time. The woman showed no outward resistance to her husband's objectives. But Elise still saw traces of doubt in her expression from the way her eyebrows furrowed slightly and how her lips were pressed together thinly. Her mother must have caught her pleading eyes, and spoke up for the first time.

"Darling," her voice was soft in contrast to Mika's. "Is it absolutely necessary that Elise should wed the prince? Is gaining access to the vault not enough?"

"No it is not, Hefina," Mika replied promptly. "I only ever desire the best for our children, for them to have a life of high status and a title. I am for the good of Asgard but," he focused on Elise again. "I _want_ you to become a princess. Why can't either of you see the many benefits this simple plan ensues?"

The tone of his voice made certain that was all he would say on the subject.

She watched him get up from his seat, held out his hand for his wife and aiding her off the couch. They both made their way toward Elise and she stood up to bid them a good night. Her mother was the first to kiss her one the forehead and leave the room. Alone with her father, Elise felt him cup her cheek gently.

"Make me proud, Elise," Mika said lowly, almost a whisper. "Captivate Loki. Make him yours in every way possible and you will have a promising future ahead of you."

Elise held her breath, nodded shallowly at him and allowed him press his lips gently on the crown of her head. Alone, she settled herself down onto the overly soft long couch again. Several minutes passed until she called for a servant to enter the empty room and fetch a chalice of her favorite wine.

While the drink burned its way down her throat, she remembered her time spent with Loki. An uncomfortable knot formed in the pit of her insides and she could hardly enjoy the sweet and bitter taste of the drink. The reminiscence of his voice, his smile, his patience with her eventually carried her into a light slumber. Her unconscious mind decided to bombard her with visions of Loki being assaulted by various weapons and her father being exiled for his acts against Odin's son.

Thankfully that only lasted until the front doors swung open and woke her with jolt that almost spilled the cup in her hand. A young man a couple years her senior entered and crossed the room to where she sat.

"You should go to your room, Sister," he said. "You'll get cold sleeping out here."

He was tall and muscular, clean shaven with the same dark hair and eyes as Elise. A couple of servants came to help take pieces of his armor away as he was stripping off the metal plates.

Elise blinked away some of the drowsiness to smile at him.

"How were your endeavors today with the Warriors Three, Jarl?" she asked.

He gave her an exasperated sigh and handed the servants the last of his protective gear.

"I hardly understand why Father insists that I become a part of their little crowd. The Warriors Four just doesn't have the same appeal to one's ears."

"You are already sergeant of Thor's army," Elise said and gave the rest of her drink to him.

Jarl drained the liquid and set the emptied cup aside, wiping the back of his hand across his lips. "I suppose he wants me to become a general." He snorted and shook his head. "What of you? I assume you've done your tasks well compared to me, considering how I've been hearing rumors of Loki using that silver tongue of his to captivate Lord Mika's daughter."

Elise giggled at her older brother. "Remember what father said. I am the one who is to enchant him."

He grinned back at her and shrugged. "If father's plans are followed, I would think you'd be happier if both were true."

She could no longer find the right words after that and decided, instead, to say goodnight and retire to her sleeping chambers. When she was lost underneath the soft blankets, she mentally cursed her brother for always being too sweet.

* * *

Loki sneezed.

"You're not growing ill, are you?" Thor asked from his seat on the longue across from his brother.

"No," Loki replied, bored. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees and hands folded together.

"Well, good," Thor said while he got up to stretch. "I want you healthy for my coronation feast to come."

Loki rolled his eyes from hearing, again, about the event that was scheduled more than a month away. "How can I forget your big day, Brother?"

"I know you will not," Thor laughed. "But you must have Lady Elise come as your companion."

Loki blinked at him and answered, "I will see."

He listened as Thor left the room, probably to sleep. His brother's constant mention of the feast was beginning to exasperate him. Loki leaned back in his seat and slid his index finger across the slit of his lips in thought. He ran through different combinations of spells that could possibly ruin Thor's long anticipated day. Each one brought a larger smirk to his face until he settled on one that would make Odin reconsider handing the throne to his arrogant, idiot oaf of a brother.

Also, he thought, this could be his chance to show Elise that magic can be used for more glorious, exciting matters than just healing trivial cuts and bruises.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Let's just assume that Heimdall is not allowed to use his all-seeing and all-hearing powers in family living areas. I'd imagine that would be a terrible invasion of privacy... Also, I promise Jarl isn't intended to be an insignificant character XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter III**

His brother's coronation ceremony was still a few weeks away and Loki happily pictured how his fun little arrangement would add a memorable touch to the festivities. Thor wasn't ready to bare the burden of the throne. He had to get their Father to realize it somehow. Before then, his mornings still dragged on with the same duties and his afternoons with Thor had not changed much save for a few more lies here and there.

It was the evenings, a few hours before supper that he looked forward to. Loki eventually grew accustomed to meeting Elise in the gardens or the plazas just before the sun had completely set. He talked, she smiled, he guided and taught, she continued to learn, and he smiled back. They graduated from different healing spells to conjuring full bursts of pure energy when Loki realized he was at his limit with medical magic. Loki slyly offered to teach her some of the defensive techniques he taught the troops, hoping to preserve her interest in their lessons a little longer. Fortunately, Elise welcomed his suggestion and Loki felt one step closer in showing her how fun magic can _truly _be with a bit of creativity.

Though, as joyous as he felt, there was still a pestering matter that refused to disappear.

Their time together ended with a strange mixture of satisfaction and disappointment. Somehow their casual conversations after Elise had exhausted her energy capacity were always cut short. The halls, however, echoed whispers without end of how Prince Loki used his spells to enchant the heart of Lord Mika's daughter.

_What do the king and queen think of them meeting like this?_

_Just magic lessons. I wager that it is just another one of the trickster's rouses to get the maiden._

_Why does Odin not have Loki make a public appearance with her?_

_I heard Lord Mika has been keeping a close eye on the Prince Loki._

_She is such a sweet girl. Why _him_ of all people?_

He never found the opportunity to ask Elise how she felt about the hushed comments. He had no doubts she heard them too, but still she appeared calmly indifferent. After a time, Loki grew irritated and wondered when, exactly, they all would tire over hearing the same story as he was.

One evening, Loki was lost in thought, sensing the same annoyance that grew whenever he heard their names tossed back and forth in hushed conversations. Sitting on a bench, he chewed in the inside of his cheeks and furrowed his brows in annoyance even as he idly watched the dimming glow in Elise's hands from where she sat on the grass beside him.

Perhaps she had noticed; she stopped practicing her spell and asked him if he was alright.

"That is a question I should be asking you," he sighed.

Her expression was perplexed.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. She got up, dusted the back of her dress and sat down beside him.

Loki gave her an equally puzzled look. "You hear them, do you not? The things they say of you—of us."

She was silent for a time, serious, without that sweet smile on her lips. Loki held his breath worried that it was one of those rare instances he might have said the wrong things.

"I like to think there is some truth among the lies," she finally said.

The earnest manner of her words hindered his sharp tongue for a moment.

"You do realize that some of what they say is not particularly favorable about either of us," Loki said quietly, somewhere between a statement and a question.

"I do," Elise answered. "But the notion of 'us' is favorable."

With that, he stared at her with disbelief. He waited for her to begin laughing and telling him that it was only a jest. She didn't.

Caution had always been one of his strengths and he had his suspensions as well as doubts. Whenever they met, she never crossed the boundary between companionship and desire and he never dared to act beyond what was appropriate between unmarried men and women. Whether he would admit it or not, there were times when he actually heeded his father's warnings.

Hearing her words, Loki suppressed his spirits from soaring too high and his heart from racing too fast. He was never the object of the young maidens' yearnings. That was Thor. In his younger years, he had even mistake advances made towards him as genuine interest until they asked about his older brother. Yet, here, Elise was suggesting that she wished for _him_ over _Thor_. Him, Loki, Prince of Mischief and Lies. He bottled the joy inside because he wanted to be sure, saving himself from potential disheartening.

He wanted to know that her words weren't lie as well.

"You know not what you say," he said, almost a whisper.

He kept his voice leveled even when he could feel his hands trembling from where they were folded on his lap.

"I only speak what is in my heart," Elise said. Surprisingly, she placed one hand over his and squeezed his fingers firmly.

For a while he did not reply or react. Over the years, he had grown particularly skilled in detecting falseness in words. But tried as he may, he found none in hers. Eventually her eyes became saddened from his lack of response and her voice was quieter when she spoke again.

"But you do not feel as I do, my prince," she released his hand. "I must apologize."

Before she could pull away too far, Loki snatched her hand back and held it between their thighs.

"On this matter," Loki said, regaining his normal tone. "You should not conclude things on your own."

Elise tilted her head slightly in question.

"I do believe that a courtship requires two participating parties," Loki finished.

And there was that gentle smile he adored. For the remainder of the night, lessons were forgotten and their conversation ended with a feeling of fulfillment. Though, it did cost them the first hour of their evening meal with their families.

* * *

Loki stumbled into his family's dining hall, huffing. No one said anything as he made his way to his seat at the table next to Thor. He felt eyes rearing his way as a servant placed his plate of food before him.

"Sorry for my tardiness," Loki said after his breathing slowed.

"It is understandable, Brother," Thor said. "Time easily slips from a man's consciousness when he is with his beloved lady."

"Yes," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "Since you are such a connoisseur on the manners of women."

"Boys," Frigga warned softly.

Regardless, Thor still shot a smug grin at Loki which made him shook his head with an exhausted sigh.

"But I do wish to know, Dear," Frigga said. "How are things with you and Lord Mika's daughter?"

"You too, Mother?" Loki exhaled.

Thor and Frigga exchanged glances and laughed. Then, much to his surprise, he saw Odin trying—and failing—to suppress his low chuckle. Loki returned his focus to his meal while smiling inwardly to himself. He was used to the attention on Thor but now that smiles and questions were directed towards him, the back of Loki's neck and ears began to warm. He hesitantly told them what had happened prior to his delayed arrival and quickly regretted doing so as his family was adamant on making his face grew redder. Even Odin joined in on Frigga and Thor's teasing.

At that moment, any previous bitterness Loki held towards the All-Father melted away. The elderly man before him was no longer the unfeeling king, but the caring father he had always known.

Just when Loki thought they were about to finally move onto a less embarrassing subject, Odin threw in one last comment.

"You should ask her to be your companion at Lord Bevan's feast in two nights' time."

"Truly, Father?" Loki questioned if he had heard correctly. Another one of the high lords was throwing a grand banquet for his son's promotion in the army.

"Yes," Odin replied. "Mika has been rather encouraging about your presence around his daughter. It would now be appropriate for the two of you to make a public appearance."

"I do not see the need," Loki said, slightly amused with the choice of words. "It would appear the whole palace already knows."

"Oh, for the love of the Nine," Thor sighed heavily. "Of course there is no secrecy. If that was the plan, you did a rather poor job."

Loki shot him a glare and opened his mouth to spout a retort but his mother was speaking before he could.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the dinner more if you have her company, Darling," Frigga encouraged.

Loki pressed his lips together in thought, reminding himself how much he hated it whenever his entire family conspired to work against him. But on the same token, he would never admit that he was rather fond of the attention, sometimes.

That night, before he could sleep, Loki lied in bed, tossing around different words for the perfect way to pose such a simple invitation.

* * *

When she agreed, Loki had to suppress an unnecessary sigh of relief. He already had a feeling she would accept, yet the irritating nerves still got the better of him. With a trembling hand, he took her fingers gently and brought it up to his lips for a light kiss. He quickly bade her good night and rushed back to his home before his heart could pound its way right out of his chest.

On the day of the feast, Odin led the royal family with Frigga holding Thor's arm behind him and finally Loki followed with a raised, outstretched hand holding Elise's. The murmurs and whispers came almost as suddenly as they stepped out of the curtains and into the large hall. Loki could hear them even when blended in the cacophony of hollering cheers and clapping hands. He glanced at Elise who strangely held her forward gaze and didn't appear the least bit bothered by the wordy crowd.

His father gave the lord's son his blessings and stretched his arms to announce the beginning of the evening's celebration. With one final, roaring cheer, the guests dispersed for food, wine, and merriment.

At the All-Father's table, Loki kept catching his mother's glances and small gestures encouraging him to grab more food for Elise's plate or to call for servants to refill her goblet.

"It's alright, Loki, thank you," Elise said, giggling. "I can only eat so fast, even with food this delicious."

"Right, of course," Loki said, feeling a bit accomplished that she was finally heeded him about foregoing formalities. He then gave his mother a look which Frigga only returned with a nod and smile.

Odin's hearty laugh turned his head and he saw Mika standing beside Asgard's King, conversing cheerfully. At some point, the two men looked his way and Loki tried to swallow away nervousness building at the high lord's eyes and offered a nod back at the man.

"Don't mind my father too much," Elise said, taking his attention. She popped the last bite of food into her mouth and wiped her hands and lips with a cloth.

"I am just keeping myself on his good side," Loki said without taking his eyes off Mika. Much to his relief, the older man held up his chalice towards the prince with an approving grin. Loki returned the silent toast and took a small sip, watching while Mika turned back to Odin and patted the king on the shoulder before heading over towards him.

Loki soon felt Mika's hand on his shoulder, gripping firmly and he craned his head around to look up at the councilman.

"I know tonight is for Bevan's son," Mika said, standing behind Loki and Elise. "But I must give the two of you my blessings as well."

"You are too kind," Loki answered.

"I know it is soon, but may you both find happiness in each other," Mika said. "And my Queen, I can assure you that Elise will not bring too much trouble to your son."

"My worries are quite the opposite of yours," Frigga said.

The two laughed and Mika gave his farewells, leaving Loki and Elise to exchange flushing looks. Loki surveyed the faces around the table, mostly sly smiles and amused smirks, making him feel his face heat up again.

"Are you finished with your food?" Loki finally said to her.

She nodded and asked, "Shall we go for a stroll?"

"I was going to ask you the same. The air is getting a bit thick in here."

He got up first and offered her his hand. She took it and they both gave a quick nod and curtsy to Odin and Frigga before weaving their way through the crowd of dancers and chatters. Loki briefly observed the many guests' eyes following them as they walked, whispering behind hands cupped over moving mouths.

His brows furrowed in annoyance. Can they not find other stories to jabber about?

As they passed a group of young nobles, he heard some of their words and it made his blood boil.

_There goes lady Elise, flaunting her new trophy. I hope she feels proud, considering that smug look on her face._

_Yes, prince or not, why on earth would she choose Loki of all people?_

_I bet I could steal her away within a fortnight. She's far too lovely for him. She needs a warrior, not a lying magician._

Discreetly, he made one swift wave of his hand at his side while glaring at the party. A moment after they took sips from their goblets, disgusted coughs and shrieks ensued. The oncoming complaints about unfavorable sand in their wine made the corners of his lips curl.

"What's wrong?" Elise asked, turning her head towards the disturbance. "Are they alright?"

"Just bad wine, don't mind them," Loki said and placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her away before anyone could throw accusations.

Loki didn't have any place in mind, but he eventually lead her to a square adjoining to the feasting hall. At least there was crisp, night air away from the suffocating aroma of celebrations. They sat on the steps, looking out at the overview beyond the garden of beautiful Asgard glowing in the evening lights.

"I never get tired of viewing Asgard from here," Elise sighed.

"The palace looks just a wondrous from the city streets," Loki said.

"I have never been outside the gates," she explained. "My father says there is nothing of interest to a lady out there."

Loki raised an eyebrow in wonderment.

"I mean no offense, but your father must not have seen some of beauty that lies beyond these walls."

"I'm sure you have been to so many places outside this palace I have not," she said in admiration.

"I've been to places outside this _realm_," he said proudly.

"You're filling me with envy," Elise pushed his shoulder gently and giggled.

"How about we take our sessions to the countryside, tomorrow evening," he suggested, chuckling at her.

To his concern, Elise looked strangely hesitant.

"Do you not want to see new places?" he asked.

"I fear my father wouldn't be too happy with me leaving, even for the night."

Loki pondered for a moment about Mika. He had been careful to stay on the man's good graces so far. It would be a shame and waste of his efforts to break that.

"I will ask him personally for you," Loki said confidently.

He had been slightly nervous about Mika before, but after seeing the man's accepting nature, Loki felt more assured. Also, Elise's pleased expression gave him all the courage he needed to follow through with his words.

"And," Loki went on. "If that goes well, I can convince your father to let you accompany me when my father journeys to the Heavens' Realms to present Thor before his coronation day."

"Do not lie," Elise gaped at his words.

"I am not," Loki insisted, laughing again. "I imagine the whole trip being rather dull. I would much like to have your presence there."

"You already know my answer," Elise said. "It's just a matter of my father."

"I am sure I can persuade him to allow you to go," Loki replied.

She eventually nodded at him and Loki to the opportunity to smooth some of her hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ears. He enjoyed doing that and couldn't find it in himself to pull away just yet. His hand caressed her cheek and Elise closed her eyes fondly and nestled into his touch.

The tranquility with her was relaxing until an all too familiar thunderous laugh rang in his ears and a strong hand slapped him on the back.

"And here, friends, we have Asgard's newest love birds," Thor boomed.

Loki pulled away from her, stood and whipped around to find Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three grinning (save for Hogun) in his direction. He heard the rustling of Elise's grown as she got up to stand beside him.

"You just couldn't allow me a moment's peace, could you, Brother?" Loki retorted.

"I've come to make sure you are not getting into mischief with this fair maiden," Thor said, taking no offense in the slightest.

"And to ask if you'd like to come on another excursion into the outlands with us," Fandral interjected.

"If you can't see," Loki began. "I do have company."

"It's alright," Elise said, placing a hand on his upper arm. "You should go enjoy the night with your brother and friends."

Loki started to protest but Elise insisted. If only she knew that for once, he was more eager to explore the proverbial gardens of his home with her than roam the outskirts of the dark forest with his brother and his friends.

"My lady, you are welcome to come with us," Volstagg offered, kindly. "It is just a night ride through the dark forest, really."

"That is no place for her," Loki countered.

"I thank you, Sir," Elise said politely. "But I'm afraid Loki is right. I would not be great company for a band of warriors. I do bid you all safe travels. I must find my mother and brother, anyways."

"Let me come with you, Elise," Sif offered. Turning back to the men she said, "I'll meet you all at the stables."

Loki reluctantly gave his good-byes when Elise agreed to go with Sif and the two women disappeared into the sea of bodies. Thor clasped an arm around his shoulders.

"You understand how courting works far more than I assumed you would," Thor said.

"Would you stop that?" Loki spat, irritated. "Let's get going then."

He saw Thor shrug at him and walked off, leading their small group away from the feast. Loki glanced back only once but knew he would have to wait until the following evening to see his lady again.

* * *

"I have to admit," Odin said, shaking his head while smiling all the same. "He has been rather quiet lately."

"It serves me great pleasure to know that you have one less worry on your shoulders, my King," Mika said.

Elise watched the two men talk about Loki in Odin's private study from her seat next to her father.

"Sometimes," Odin continued with a sigh. "I just can't seem to get through to that boy but he isn't exactly beyond reason."

"Raising children does not come without challenges," Mika admitted. "My son and daughter were no different a few years ago."

Elise blushed in embarrassment at her father's unnecessary comment. She was already a grown young woman, she wanted to say, but held her silence. Odin turned to her with a low chuckle.

"I cannot fathom how such sweet girl would be difficult, Mika," the All-Father said. "Though, I must thank you," he said directly to her.

"I have not done anything to deserve your gratitude, my King," Elise replied.

"Loki hasn't caused much trouble since he's been spending time with you."

An appropriate respond refused to come and her father eventually answered for her.

"Perhaps teaching her magic is keeping him from using his talents for mischief," Mika suggested.

Odin laughed. "I wonder if you are using more than your charms to win my son's attention."

"I promise, your Majesty," she said, grinning. "I haven't used any magic to bewitch the prince."

"It was only a jest, my dear," Odin said. "Though, he does seem enchanted."

"My King," Mika said. "Might I be so bold as to state a proposal that could bring many benefits to our beloved realm?"

"Please," Odin held out a palm in invitation. "Let us hear it."

"With regards to our children, I offer my daughter as a future wife to Prince Loki."

Elise sank further into the cushion of the seat. It wasn't as if she hadn't mentally rehearsed the moment her father would pose the question. But hearing it, so soon, so genuine, she hardly had time to decide if the flushing sensation spreading through her skin was due to excitement or anxiety.

At that, the All-Father frowned in Elise's direction and eyed her for a moment. "She is but a girl. I cannot burden her with that son of mine."

Her heart dropped. Odin would not agree—she had suspected so. Loki was a _prince_ after all, perhaps not as favored as Thor, but a royal nevertheless. Their courtship may be the tale of the millennia but the King still had the final word in the matter. She even secretly wondered if Odin's protective approach was a façade to avoid telling her that she was not enough for his son. Elise braced herself for the answer.

"It would not be a burden but a blessing," Mika pressed on.

She had worked too hard for her father's plans to fail now.

"They've only known each other a few weeks," Odin said, turning back to the other man.

More time, she thought. Maybe the All-Father needs more time to accept her. But glancing at the determined look on her father's face, she knew he wanted a definite reply.

"It a common thing to arrange marriages for children during their earliest years. And I do not mean to boast, but having my daughter by his side might continue to tame your son's reckless behavior."

Odin let out a sigh and leaned back in his large armchair in thought. Elise watched the godly king, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Child," he addressed her.

"Yes, your grace?" Elise asked.

"We've heard your father's wish, what is yours?"

"I—" she hesitated. The question caught her off-guard, strange that someone so powerful would actually value her opinions. Taking another small glance at her father, she caught his warning gaze pressing her to answer in the way he had coached her. Looking back up at the Allfather, she spoke.

"These last few weeks with the Prince have brought me great joy. We still have a lot of learn of each other, but I am already fond of him."

She looked to her father once again and found him smiling approvingly. She continued.

"I would like nothing more than to be by his side."

Elise willed her breathing to steady, swallowed and waited for someone, anyone to speak. The silence was only contributing to her nervousness.

Odin's reply was a simple nod at first.

"I must bring this matter to Loki and Frigga," he eventually said. "Afterwards, I will give the final answer."

* * *

"Marriage?" Loki echoed his father. He couldn't even understand how he felt, but his insides were churning in uncomfortable ways. He was glad that his parents had sent Thor away to his bedroom like a little child. Somehow, he didn't want his older brother listening to what he was hearing from Odin. That one word was enough to get his head spinning without Thor's stupid, snide comments.

"This is rather sudden," Frigga said, looking contemplative and serious.

"Those are my exact thoughts," Odin sighed. "But the girl is sincere and I have no objections to the union. It is a matter of your desires, Son."

"It is as Mother said," Loki answered. "This is too sudden. Elise is... special to me but I cannot be sure just yet."

Then he was quiet again for a moment. He sighed. All he wanted was...

Then he thought of Elise. Her sincerity, her desire to be with him, her smiles directed only for him. For how many centuries would he have to wait for another woman like her? But the thought of someone other than Elise now felt... immoral.

No. He did not want any other woman. He wished for Elise. Still, he cursed himself for not finding the courage or willingness to agree to the marriage—not yet. Most men in Asgard would agree without hesitation. A Lord's daughter, a lovely lady, a virtuous healer, a prize any man would desire.

Though she is mine, Loki thought.

"But since we are speaking of this, Father," Loki continued. "Would you allow her to come with us on our journey to the other realms."

"If her father is willing, then I will permit her," Odin replied, slightly confused.

"But what of Mika's proposal, Loki?" Frigga asked. "How is your father to answer him?"

Loki sank his teeth into his lower lip in thought. How was he to handle this situation, indeed. Even Thor had never been engaged. It was a unanimous truth amongst all of Asgard that Thor would be the first to find and marry a beautiful maiden and produce beloved heirs to Odin's throne. Yet here Loki could defy all expectations and that thought was thrilling.

"I will give my answer after the journey."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry about having a meal scene in almost every chapter. I promise future chapters won't take place in the dining hall as much, lol.

Please tell me how you think this story is going so far! It helps me to consider my writing for the next chapters :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Loki's favorite black stallion galloped beyond the golden gates with a few guards trailing a good distance behind. He held the reins while Elise's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. As much as he enjoyed her closeness, he made a mental reminder to give her some riding lessons later on. She might enjoy them.

If it were up to him, Loki would have gone off on his own as he always did with Thor and the others. However, for Elise's safety and her father's favor, he brought along three of his personal guards.

"I don't understand why you were worried," Loki spoke loudly over the wind as they rode. "Your father happily agreed to let me wisp you away for tonight and on Thor's trip to the other realms."

"Yes, well," Elise called back. "I suppose that was before I had a prince clad in gold armor to escort me."

The small party guided their steeds, crossing many bridges that connected the islands of towns, homes, and bazaars until they stopped in an open grass plane. It was particularly dark since they were far beyond the reach of the city's lights so the guards lit their torches once they dismounted. When one of them held out a torch to Loki, he refused it and turned to Elise with another idea in mind.

"Let's see you give us some light," Loki said her.

"Of course," she replied with confidence. She held out her free hand and within a second, yellow flames of glowing light materialized above her palm.

She beamed up at Loki and he smiled back at her proudly. He, too, conjured up his own green orb of light and tugged on her hand for her to follow. They made their way up the hill to where the grassy plane was cut off by a cliff. Beyond that was a plummet into the icy sea beneath Asgard. Once they were close to the edge, Loki tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her closer to him. The golden light from Elise's hand extinguished itself and Loki also let his orb dematerialized.

He watched with delight as Elise's face glowed much like the brilliant radiance of their palace home from where they stood on the outskirts of the grand city. It was still dim, but the far off lighting was enough that their magic was no longer necessary.

"It's lovely," Elise gasped. "And here I have always thought of our home as dull."

"Well, the mundane often becomes boring," Loki said. "That is why magic always helps me find new means of entertainment."

"Your spells of mischief, you mean," Elise taunted.

Loki rolled his eyes but laughed. "The majority just can't recognize real fun."

"Because letting the wild boars loose on Lord Volund's feast would have laughs ringing throughout the halls."

"But there _were_ laughs," Loki insisted. "You were there, I assume."

Elise gave him a look but she eventually laughed too. "Yes. I just couldn't help it, seeing the guards give chase after the boars. The entire hall became a circus."

"An uplifting gift to a lifeless party courtesy of yours truly," Loki said with pride.

"Why did you do it?"

Their laughter was smothered out by the question. Loki was the first to grow quiet and Elise followed suit.

"I heard him telling my father's council that I'm a no good lying bastard of a prince. One not fit to be in the house of Odin." His words came out smoother than when he had repeated them to Thor. Back then, he had pretty much spat them at his older brother, earning a satisfyingly angry response.

"That's terrible," Elise answered. Her eyes shifted from delight to sympathy. "I'm sure your father would have—"

"My father punished _me_, if you remember."

One look at her wincing face and he almost took back his words. That was a little too forceful than need be.

"If it had been Thor," he started again. "The sentence wouldn't have been the same."

"Loki, Lord Volund's verbal insult did not warrant the countless damages you caused. And no matter if it's you or Thor, the All-Father did what he thought was just."

Loki opened his mouth to reply but before the words could come, a laugh came first. He could tell Elise was confused and somehow, hurt was also mixed into her expression. Seeing that, he reached up with his free hand and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

He couldn't stand it. He didn't like seeing anything other than smiles on her sweet face.

"You sound too much like my mother," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, still rather bewildered.

"No, no," he was laughing again. "It's just... No, forget it. I didn't bring you all the way here for such cheerless talk."

Loki sank down onto the lush grass and pulled her with him until they were sitting with their shoulders brushing against each other. He bravely wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled into her dark hair, breathing in her scent. He was new to physical intimacy but he wasn't entirely clueless as Thor kept suggesting. Fortunately, there hasn't been anything he'd done that upset her; she seemed freely accepting of all his advances.

"There are so many places I want to go," Elise said.

"I shall take you wherever you wish," Loki said.

"Truly? Absolutely anywhere?"

"Do you doubt me?"

Elise shook her head. "I only fear you will think ill of me."

"Do you have secret desires to go to Niflheim?" Loki chuckled.

"No," Elise laughed with him. "One place I've always wanted to visit is a bit closer to home."

"Tell me." He pulled her in and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"You will have judgments about me," she repeated, shaking her head.

Loki pulled back until Elise looked up at him. He was then able to look directly into her eyes. The more she denied answering, the more his curiosity peeked.

"I doubt there is anything that will make me think less of you," Loki said carefully.

He watched her grow quiet again. The contemplative look in her eyes made him wonder if she would finally reveal something interesting—a dark secret or a terrifying, hidden truth. There was a small thought in the back of his mind that she saw him as a key, a trump card for her own interest, but it was always overshadowed by her kind nature and sweet charm.

"The Weapon's Vault."

Loki tried his hardest to not look taken aback. Unpleasant thoughts and accusations raced through his conscience but he tried and willed himself against such negativity, for her sake. Mentally, he cursed himself for wanting her too much.

"Now what would a maiden have of interest in the Weapon's Vault?" Loki asked, feigning a playful tone.

"The Jem of Eir," Elise replied, calmly. "It is said that this jewel has incredibly healing abilities."

"Even the power to bring a god back from the dead," Loki finished for her.

"Yes," Elise nodded. "I was born to be a healer, as my mother. It's always been my dream to see such a thing, to know that it exists. It would give me such great joy to just be in its presence."

Somewhere inside, Loki felt a bit relief. An outrageous request had suddenly turned innocent and Loki was being drawn in again by her unwavering persona.

"You're not just using me as a key to the Vault, now," Loki teased, half way joking.

Elise giggled and cupped a hand over his cheek.

"You mean much more to me than that."

Those words were all Loki could take before he embraced her tightly, earning the smallest gasp from her lips.

A man does not go back on his promises to a lady, and even Loki Silver-tongue would holdup those words. He held in a laugh, realizing that he would be making several trips to the Weapon's Vaults after their journey with his father and brother.

* * *

"Please take good care of my daughter, Loki," Mika said.

"You have my word," the prince answered.

"And thank you for all that you've done for her," Mika's wife, Hefina, added.

"It was my pleasure," Loki said.

He only met her briefly as they were preparing to leave but he could see that she was a kind, soft spoken woman from whom Elise had inherited her smile and gentleness. Hefina had a more welcoming aura to her and reminded him much of his own mother. He had considered that he might take a liking to the woman who introduced Elise to magic and he wasn't wrong.

"My son is also in your party," Mika continued. "I know you are busy but if you get the chance, I hope Elise can introduce the two of you."

"I know he's under Thor's command. I will seek him out when I can."

Mika gave him a nod and asked for a few private minutes with his daughter. Loki politely complied and stepped aside so that he and his wife could say their farewells to Elise.

Asking the councilman to allow his daughter on the trip was a rather simple task. Loki was amused at how ironic it was that he feared Mika was the most opposed to their courtship when in reality, he was the most encouraging. That was another weight lifted off his shoulders and he sensed that the journey would not be so dull after all. He was in such high spirits that Thor's demands on how everything must go _perfectly_ during their visits hardly bothered him like they should.

Before he knew it, every box and sack of luggage was packed and all that's left was for him and his family to board carriages. With one last embrace and kiss from Hefina, Loki went back to take Elise's hand and guided her into the carriage. The spacious booth could comfortably hold four people but it was customary for Odin to ride in his own carriage now that his children were grown. Thor favored to ride on horseback with his friends and the soldiers. That left his mother in Asgard to take over her husband's duties in his absence.

"Are you comfortable?" Loki asked as they settled down in the seats across from each other.

Elise nodded and smoothed her gown out before moving to adjusting her bracelets.

"That's a new necklace," Loki said, observing the glistening jewel hanging over her bosom.

"Oh," Elise began, touching the spherical crystal hanging on the thin golden chain she wore. "It's a charm from my father, to keep me safe."

There was strangeness in her voice that made him eye the necklace even more carefully.

"May I?" Loki held out a hand towards her and waited for her nod before he took the hallow gem to examine it. It was rather large for a necklace piece, clear but shimmering with a spiraling gold trail encasing it. Crystal was unusual in Asgard as their abundant minerals were mostly metallic. He wondered just how Mika had gotten his hands on something so extraordinary.

"This is quite rare. Is it enchanted?"

"With his fatherly love, perhaps," Elise giggled.

There was commotion outside and the carriage began to roll its way after the guards and horses.

"He treasures you," Loki said. "And I can see why."

"Believe it or not, it becomes overbearing."

"Is he the same with your brother?"

"No, actually," Elise replied with a sigh. "He's much more lenient with Jarl. I suppose it's because I'm a woman."

"I'm no woman," Loki said. "But I do understand your plight. My father always favors Thor."

"But the All-Father loves you both just as much," Elise said. "I know because my father is the same. He loves my brother and me equally. I just believe that he loves us differently."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jarl is a warrior. He brings the family honor every time he returns home from a battle under your brother's command. I, on the other hand, am neither powerful nor fighter. The skills I possess are the ability to heal and mix the right herbs. But no one wants to listen to stories from the Healing Room."

Her words struck an all too familiar nerve of understanding inside him. In his own home, Loki could relate, seeing how Thor was the beloved warrior while he was the less-than-valued sorcerer. He found it strange, though, that there were no signs of resentment in her tone. She told him her story with a small hint of sadness but not much else. Loki loved his family but there was no denying that he still had contempt for the nepotism towards Thor at times.

Loki reached out and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," he said. "As I said, I do understand. If any of that ever angers you—"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I've lived with it long enough that it no longer bothers me so I just accept the fact that I can always prove myself to Father in ways my brother cannot."

"You have self-reliance," Loki said. "I like that."

He gave her hands on a tug until she got up from her seat to settle down next to him. Immediately, his arm wrapped around her waist while his free hand held one of hers. She shuffled until she was comfortably nestled against him with her head on his shoulder.

"How long before we reach Vanaheim?" she asked.

"We should arrive just before nightfall," he replied.

"It will be some time… Tell me a story."

Loki smirked at her request. How childish yet endearingly adorable she was. It was no wonder she was well liked around the palace.

"You want to hear about legends and tales of old?" he chuckled lowly into her hair. "I'm sure you've already heard them all as a little girl."

"I want to hear about a story about you."

"Well that's... a little vague."

"How about your first adventure outside of the palace?"

"I suppose," Loki began.

He shifted into a more comfortable position and started his tale about the first time Odin and Frigga took him and Thor beyond the castle gates. That was the time when he and Thor marveled at all the beauties their realm harbored, all the succulent foods from the vendors, all the different faces and arrays of people.

He told her how there was a time when he actually believed he could someday be king of Asgard.

* * *

The carriage jolted to an abrupt stop and Loki slowly opened his drowsy eyes and heaved in a long breath. Soreness clung to his limbs from sitting too long and when he moved to stretch, he suddenly remembered the maiden sleeping on his shoulder. There was a small whimper and she stirred.

"Sorry, I woke you," Loki whispered quietly into her ear.

She murmured something indistinctively and wiped her fingers across her eyes.

Busy sounds erupted outside their booth then a few taps came from the door.

"Prince Loki," a male attendant said. "You and Lady Elise are needed with the All-Father."

"We're coming," Loki answered.

The attendant opened the door for him and he took Elise's hand to guide her out of the carriage after him. He quickly found his father and Thor standing before the steps of the grand silver palace in Vanaheim. Loki took his place beside his brother and held Elise close to him.

"You enjoyed the ride, Brother?" Thor asked, chuckling.

"I quite did, actually," Loki mumbled back.

The Vanir King Sveigoir, his wife Queen Vana, their son Prince Vanlandi and a complete crowd of guards and nobles were present before their home to greet the Aesir royal family. Vanir were slimmer, taller and paler than their sister race even when they done similar clothing. They gracefully descended the steps towards Odin and his sons. Sveigoir stretched his hands openly to embrace the All-Father.

"My dear friend," Sveigoir welcomed. "Vanaheim welcomes you."

"Many thanks for your hospitality," Odin replied. He then gestured at Thor and Loki. "My sons. They've grown quite a bit since we've last seen each other."

He nodded then turned his head to Thor who grin at him proudly, straightening his back to his full height. "Yes, and here he stands, Asgard's to-be king."

Loki thought he could contain the simmering annoyance, but he could still feel the flushes of envy as Sveigoir shook hands with Thor. When the Vanir king was speaking to him, he put on his most polite grin.

"The master of spells," Sveigoir said. "You've grown so much. As your magic has, I'm sure. And this must be your lady."

Loki nodded in response, a bit of joy filling him when the king had commented on his talents. He had taken a liking to the Vanir King over the years because whenever his family came to visit, Sveigoir seemed more interested in Loki's new spells rather than Thor's tournament wins.

Sveigoir was calling for his men to assist Odin's with the luggage and horses. There were a few more greetings exchanged between the royal families. While Sveigoir lead their party up the steps and into the grand entrance hall, Loki's heart jumped at the Vanir's words.

Neither he nor Elise had brought it up and Loki suspected it was just too uncomfortable a subject for the time being.

It was a quick, vague statement that Loki caught but it was enough to get his mind racing again.

"I see you might have two celebrations to come, All-Father," Sveigior observed.

Odin only nodded in response.

* * *

From what he could remember from his childhood visits to Vanaheim, the feasts here were no different than the ones back home.

Odin presented Thor as Asgard's future king and Loki could hardly stomach that smug look on his brother's face as all of Vanaheim gave him applause for a title he did not deserve just yet. For his own amusement, Loki imagined Thor locked in the meeting rooms with Sveigoir and his councilmen for extended, dreary hours while he could be out enjoying his time doing whatever he wished.

But the thought of venturing without Thor by his side made him irritatingly cheerless.

Loki never had a fancy for parties. Thor always had his friends to converse with and he would be dragged along. Having to listen to all of them exchange war stories wasn't exactly his idea of fun. He gladly allowed Thor to slip away with Sif and the Warriors Three because he was happier playing a game of magic with Elise and several of the Vanir nobles.

When Loki had won the majority of the rounds, every player gave in and went off with an excuse to refill their plates and goblets.

"An Aseir who bests a group of Vanir in magic," Elise laughed and took a sip of her wine. "That is something one does not see every day."

"Race does not always dictate skill," Loki explained.

"Of course, you've proven that."

"You did mention that your mother's side of the family was from Vanaheim," Loki recalled one of their conversations.

"Some millennia ago, yes," Elise said. "One of my ancestors met an Aseir guard and went back to Asgard to marry him."

"That should explain why you and your mother are gifted in magic," Loki said.

"My father and brother always say that," Elise said. "But we are still not as gifted as you."

Loki laughed and gathered Elise closer into his embrace, uncaring of any eyes geared towards them.

It was well into the night when the palace quieted saved for the busied servants cleaning the tables. Loki walked Elise to her assigned bedroom for the night and bade her goodnight. After he kissed her fingers in farewell, Loki found his way into Thor's room next to his.

His brother was already stripped down to his sleeping trousers for the night, but he still reeked of mead and roast, making Loki wondered if he had even bathed yet.

"Loki!" he stretched his arms for his young brother.

Loki quickly dodged his embrace and opted to pat him several times on the shoulder instead. He dropped down onto Thor's bed and scoffed.

"You shouldn't be catch so idiotically intoxicated," Loki teased. He knew it took more than a dozen mugs full of wine to get Thor drunk."It's unbecoming of a king."

"Ah, but the feast was magnificent, wasn't it?"

Thor sat down on the mattress next to him, making a larger dent than he had. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and the smell of his drink was even stronger.

"What brings you here so late?" Thor asked. "I thought you would already be sleeping."

"Do I need a reason to see my dear brother?" Loki asked. "I've hardly spoken to you these past few days."

"Yes, I know," Thor said. "But you've been busy with your maiden where as father has been preparing me for my crowning."

"Are you truly ready for the throne, Thor?"

"Of course I am!" Thor said. "You think I am not?"

"I never said that," Loki said calmly. He inwardly smiled at Thor's reaction, just the kind he had expected. "I know you will be a great king."

To that, Thor smiled and tightened his grip on Loki's shoulder. He nudged the thunder god's ribs in a feeble attempt to get his brother off of him.

"Before long, you'll be absorbed in the world of politics," Loki said. "I fear we will not have many adventures after that."

"Nonsense," Thor snorted. "That will not happen. I won't be a stoic king as Father. I will have journeys to every Realm to savor all the wonders out there. And you will be there, too, of course, as my dearest brother and head of the council. Are you forgetting who leads you and our friends on the most exciting adventures?"

"Hmm," Loki exaggerated thoughtfulness for a moment. "Between almost dying in battle and getting reprimanded by Father, which part is the exciting bit?"

Thor bellowed a laugh.

"Come now, you can't deny that you did not enjoy those battles. And if any of the Nine dare pass our borders, we will give them a fight that even their people will write palms about. I swear it."

Loki chucked because Thor is still has the heart of a foolish child. He wondered how long it will take for his brother to realize that being king meant much more than raging into battle and having others worship the very ground he stepped on.

"Careful, Thor, you mustn't make promises you cannot keep."

"I don't go back on my words, brother."

"Then I should have no concerns about your duties taking from our time together."

"Is that what worries you about me baring the crown?" Thor asked. His tone had suddenly grown serious.

"Perhaps," Loki answered vaguely.

Picturing Thor sitting on the golden throne in place of Odin already boiled his blood enough. The further thought of Thor having hardly any time for him was saddening. Of course, there were times when he imagined Thor suffering the drudgery of kingly duties to compensate for his jealousy. But they were brothers, after all. Thor had always been and will be his only true friend and Loki wasn't ready to let him be swallowed away by that cursed throne.

"I thought that was my fear alone," Thor said. His arm finally slipped off of Loki's shoulder. He clasped his large fingers together and sighed.

Dumbfounded, Loki asked him why.

"Father told me about Mika's proposal," Thor said. "Why did you not tell me?"

The words caught Loki off guard. He didn't even know Odin discussed it with him.

"It does not concern you," Loki said.

"I am your brother," Thor said, slightly hurt. "I think I should know something like that."

"Why does it worry you so much?"

"For the same reasons you fear my crowning. Loki, once you are married, you will be tied to the responsibilities of being a husband and after that a father and—"

"Brother, _please_!" Loki interjected. "One thing at a time. I think we're both too concern with things that have not yet come. I still have not accepted."

"You haven't? But... do you not want Elise?"

"I never said that," Loki spouted too quickly. "I just have yet to give Mika my reply."

"When will you then?"

"I told Father I would give my formal answer after we have returned."

Thor gave him a solemn look at first but eventually patted his shoulder and grinned. Loki gave him a reassuring nod, but he secretly wondered if he was doing it for Thor or himself.

"We're brothers," Loki felt the need to say. "Our bond should be stronger than any duties that fate throws at us."

* * *

Once Loki closed the door for her, Elise went to retrieve her night gown and a cloak from her box beside the bed. She unburdened herself from the jewels, belts and dress and changed. She stepped outside again, pulled the cloak tightly around her shoulders and went downstairs. At the soldiers' quarters she asked one of the guards to lead her to Sergeant Jarl's room.

The guard opened the heavy door into the small sleeping quarter and excused himself. She saw her brother sitting on his bed in his night shirt and pants, polishing his helmet. Seeing her approach, he set the headgear on the bedside table and got up to greet her.

"Elise," he took her by the shoulders. "You should be resting. It's late and we've travelled a long way here."

"I'm alright," Elise said. "I wanted to visit you before you're busy with the troops in the morning."

"Has something happened?" Jarl's concern was immediate.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head.

He relaxed and sat down near the headboard of the bed so there was room for her next to him.

"How are you enjoying Vanaheim?" Jarl asked.

"The palace is lovely," Elise said. "It's strange, though, similar to home but there's something in the air that's different."

"Of all the Nine, the Vanir are the most similar to us," Jarl nodded in agreement.

"Is it any different than when you came here last?"

"Well, the last trip I was only an ordinary soldier. I didn't have my own room like this."

Elise rolled her eyes. "I meant this realm, not your sleeping accommodations."

"Oh, in that case, it really has not changed much from what I remember."

They both laughed briefly then grew quiet until Elise let out a heavy sigh.

"You weren't home when I told Father but I mentioned the Vault to Loki."

Jarl grew serious once more and looked at her directly in the eyes before speaking.

"What did he say?"

"I think he will agree to take me to it," Elise said.

"You think?" Jarl asked.

"Well, he didn't say specifically but I suspect that he would. He gave me his word that he would take me anywhere I ask."

"And you trust the words of the Liesmith?"

Elise let out a groan. "What else can I do at this point, Brother? I feel guilty not trusting him."

"I'm sorry," Jarl shook his head. "Truthfully, I wish you did not have to do any of this."

"What's done is done," Elise said quietly. "We've been in this courtship for some time and I have no desires to withdraw from it. Loki gives his answer to Father's proposal once we're home. If all goes well, I will be his wife, Father will do whatever is necessary to make our realm safe and all will sleep easy."

She waited for him to answer but his drawn out silence and perplexed look only made her confused.

"Why do you look at me like that?" she asked.

"You speak as if you truly care for him."

"He has been nothing but kind to me."

"But if I did not know better," Jarl said, slyly. "I would say that you have actually fallen for him."

"I am only doing what I must," Elise answered, perhaps a little too quickly.

"You are a great charmer but you were never the best liar."

Her brother gave one of his knowing smiles.

"Father knew you could captive Loki with your talents in magic. But I doubt your willingness to be with Loki is built on a lie."

Elise felt her cheeks warm up and she took in a deep breath.

"Has Father told you anything more of his plans?"

"Do not change the subject," Jarl pressed on.

"Has he told you any new details concerning the Casket?" Elise repeated, ignoring his comment altogether.

Jarl sighed in defeat and shook his head in response. "I know as much as you do. Father means to create a barrier of magic that can prevent malicious spells, but I hardly know. I'm not as gifted in magic as you or Mother."

He paused and Elise could almost feel the envy radiating from his voice.

"Neither is Father," she said very quietly.

"Either way, Father says he needs an energy source to make it possible. I see that he's already given you the capsule to harness that from the Casket." He nudged his chin at the orb hanging on her necklace chain.

Elise took the sphere into her fingers and examined it again.

"I know he thinks only for the good of Asgard," she said. "But sometimes I fear…"

"Father knows what he is doing," Jarl interjected.

"But why not just tell the All-Father of his plans?"

"The matters of the court are always complicated. I suppose he wants to use that capsule as an experiment to see if his plans actually work before presenting it to Odin."

"Truly, I wish he would just tell us what it is he's planning."

"We just have to trust him, dear Sister. You've never questioned his goodwill, what makes you so troubled now? If it's Loki, you mustn't worry. He is far to captivated by you to suspect anything. This will benefit us all, you more than anyone."

After a while, Elise reluctantly nodded in agreement, hoping that her brother was right. All their lives, their father had been demanding of them but it was always for their best interest. She felt guilty that she was starting to doubt him but she attributed the feeling to fear of how the All-Father might react.

"I told Loki I wanted to see the Jem of Eir," she said suddenly.

"The ultimate healing stone," Jarl said. "You've always wanted to see it, ever since Mother taught you your first spell when we were young. I knew you could not lie to him."

"Are we still on that?"

"Alright, one question and I will speak of it again," Jarl grinned at her.

She gave him an exasperate look but agreed.

"Do you love him?"

There was a pause, she smiled at her older brother and clasped the necklace closer to her chest.

"I will."

* * *

He closed Thor's bedroom door on the way out and stepped into the hallway. He barely took a few steps when he caught sight of Elise walking towards him with a tall, dark-haired and vaguely familiar soldier by her side. Loki's heart gave a jolt and his pace quickened. It felt natural to see her by his side or right before his eyes but the image of her walking beside another man was foreign. It wasn't right. Their eyes made contact and hers grow a little larger in surprise.

"Loki," Elise gasped. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same," he answered, keeping his cool. "I thought you were already asleep." Eyeing her thoroughly, he noticed her lack of jewelry and change of clothes.

"I was visiting my brother, Jarl," Elise explained and gestured at the man beside her.

The words gave him instant relief.

"Your Highness," Jarl bowed before Loki.

"So this is the brother I've been hearing so much about," Loki said, almost sighing. After hearing that, the resemblance between the two began to show more prominently.

"Go rest now, Elise," Jarl said to the maiden and turned to Loki. "I leave my sister in your care, Your Highness. Goodnight."

Once he was descending the stairs, Loki took Elise by the shoulders.

"I could have taken you to your brother's room for a visit," Loki said, believing she had gone alone.

"I wanted to change first," Elise said. "And I can manage a little walk without an escort."

"There's a chance you can get lost here," he lied, covering up for the initial allegations in his mind. "It's a strange new place for you."

"Loki, I thank you for the concern, but I'm alright." Elise grin was lopsided as she spoke. "It is only my brother."

"Yes, well, let's get you to bed. I think you'll quite enjoy Alfheim but you need sleep."

With that, Loki kissed her fingers again before finally heading back to his room. Although, Elise's midnight venture made him feel ill at ease and he hardly understood why. Partly he was worried for her safety and partly he dreaded that she could be too good to be true. It was only a thought in the back of his mind, but nevertheless it was there.

In his heart, he secretly prepared himself for the moment Elise would reveal that she never wanted him to begin with. She wanted something else—maybe someone else.

_She just went to see her brother_, Loki thought. _You had done the same_.

He was the Prince of Lies. He can see through lies. But when it came to Elise's words, he had yet to find even one.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

From what I've researched about Norse Mythology, there are versions where Yggdrasill is separated into three sections: the heavens, the middle worlds, and the underworlds. The Bifrost connects the heavens to the worlds in the middle of the Nine Realms, Earth, Jotunheim, etc.

So I didn't think they needed to use the Bifrost to travel from one heaven to another. I'm also playing around a bit with the Aesir/Vanir ancestry.

I fixed up the first three chapters a bit for better story flow.

Really hope you're enjoying this story so far~ Any critiques are certainly welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Sveigoir and his family rose early to bid Odin's party safe travels when they set out for Alfheim, Home of the Light Elves.

Inside their carriage, Loki told Elise that they would reach their destination a little after midday. She asked to play the same game that the Vanir nobles had taught them during the dinner but eventually gave in when Loki won every round expect two. Seeing her feign a pout in defeat, he offered to teach her new spells on how to transform her energy orbs into various shapes of small animals and she happily accepted.

After the sun had passed its highest point in the sky, they were allowed through the large gates and into the green city of foliage. Loki watched with a grin as Elise pushed the window open to poke her head outside, marveling at the massive homes carved into trees, the white stone paved onto the ground and the elegant beings with large, pointed ears staring back at her and the trail of Asgardians.

Loki's sudden laugh made her wisped her head around to face him.

"I had a feeling you would like this realm," he said.

"I never image trees growing large enough to make homes out of," Elise awed. "The ones at home do not even compare." She turned her head back out the window.

"The elves are known for their magic," Loki explained. "I enjoyed this place when my father took me and Thor on one of his diplomatic visits many years ago."

"How old were you?"

"A child. I snuck out from under my nursemaids watch to explore the markets just beyond the gates of the Alvish Castle."

Elise climbed back into her seat and leaned towards him with curiosity.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"I found these enchanted chests that can make its content invisible to everyone but the owner."

"And did you buy one?"

"I would have," Loki sighed. "But my father found me while I was still talking over the price with the merchant. He reprimanded me, of course, and dragged me back to the castle. Although, that night after the dinner, I found the exact chest that I wanted waiting for me in my room."

"Your father really loves you," Elise said with a smile.

His reply was a gesture somewhere between a nod and a shrug. "We're sure to have extra time before my brother is presented before the Alvish court. I can take you to the market if you wish."

"We won't be reprimanded, I hope," Elise quipped.

Loki snorted a laugh.

* * *

After they were greeted by the royal family and settled into their guest chambers, Loki found his father and told him he would take Elise to the city before the ceremony. Before Odin could give his reply, Thor seemingly appeared out of nowhere, slapped Loki on the back and announced that he and his friends would be joining them. The All-Father gave all of them his approval and went off with the Alvish ruler.

On their way out of the palace, Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg bellowed laughs while Elise and Sif chatted between themselves, with Hogun silent as ever. Once they stepped into the bustling market's waves of Alvish bodies, Loki took hold of Elise's hand, earning a smirk and wink from Thor which he blatantly ignored.

There was hardly a surprise when Volstagg bolted off towards the stands selling freshly grilled forest hogs. Fandral pursued with a sigh while Thor and Hogun spotted the blacksmith's shop without fail.

"I should probably chase after them," Sif sighed to Elise and took off after Thor.

"Where would you like to head first?" Loki asked her.

"I don't have a preference," Elise answered. "But I wouldn't mind seeing everything."

He laughed. "How about we go look at some of the handmade crafts? I have a feeling you'll like them."

Weaving through the crowds, Loki guided her to a street lined with vendors selling various trinkets. There was something about the way that Elise beamed at the sparkling crystal bottles and vials that made him warm inside.

While she was talking to the vendor and pulling out some gold coins from her purse, a simple star pendant on a silver necklace caught his eye. In his mind, he wondered how lovely it would look against the fair skin on Elise's neck. He paid for it, wrapped and pocketed it safely into his jacket.

* * *

Near sundown, Loki and Elise were already heading towards Hogun the Grim standing, arms-crossed at the market entrance when they saw Sif coming into view with Volstagg and Thor trailing behind, each with a leaf wrap full of grilled meat. Elise asked how they could eat now when the feast was in a few hours but Loki just told her not to. The last to meet up with the party was Fandral with an Alvish girl on each of his arms, making Loki roll his eyes and tightened his grip on Elise's waist.

Back in the palace that evening, Thor's presentation ceremony was no different than the one in Vanaheim. Only, the Alvish's merrymaking mannerisms were much more calm and graceful. There was minimal dancing and more gentle conversations. Loki was enjoying himself at the long table, listening to an elderly Alvish woman describe a development for a concealment charm. He was taking mental notes of the useful spell when a light hand on his shoulder made him excuse himself to turn to a fair Alvish man.

"Your Highness," he spoke with a thick accident. "I would like to ask if I may show Lady Elise to the castle's greenhouse. She's quite interested in seeing the herbs we have here."

Loki glanced at Elise and seeing her enthusiastic eyes, he slowly nodded at the Alvish man, hesitant to see her disappointed. However, the overly thrilled look in the elf's eyes bothered the prince.

"I will come with you," Loki added the moment Elise took the elf's offered hand and stood up from her seat.

"Of course, please follow me."

Slipping away from the main hall, the Alvish man guided them to an annexed spherical, glass structure. Cool night breeze was exchanged for warm, humid air the moment they stepped inside. It was devoid of people but not of life. Woody and floral scents filled his nostrils as Loki scanned the globe crawling with plant life. The stranger began showing Elise some healing plants and Loki walked closely behind them, idly feeling different leaves between his fingers.

He was glad that the elf's hand never touched his maiden again, but he furrowed his brows when those long, elegant hands hovered dangerously close to her waist while he guided her through the green labyrinth.

They stopped at a collection of tiny, aromatic white blossoms, glowing on a bed of dark green leaves. Loki listened to Alvish explain how these were known in his realm as sedatives during surgical operations.

"These herbs smell divine," Elise said, leaning in to sample the sweet scent.

"The fragrance from these plants alone is enough to put someone into a state of euphoria," the elf explained. He, too, bent over near her. "You should take some back to Asgard, my lady."

Loki's stomach twisted and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from telling the elf that he was invading a space around Elise that he did not approve.

"Oh, no I couldn't do that," Elise protested. "I don't think I can pay you."

"We need no payment," he laughed. "Consider it a token of our hospitality to your Realm."

Before she could argue he was already busy grabbing a pair of shears to cut the plant. Somehow, every little act of kindness this elf showed towards her rendered Loki unable to contain his irritation.

Not long after a few steams had been severed, Loki silently summoned magic and opened his fist, allowing the spell to take its course. Seconds later, a swarm of black spiders waved over the plants, extracting screams from both the Alvish and Elise.

The elf jumped back, dropping his blades, all grace striped from his being. Elise, too, stumbled away from the plants right into Loki's readied arms. He caught her perfectly, felt her shiver against his body and spun them around so she no longer had to see the spiders.

"This place is infected," Loki said, feigning disgust. "I apologize, but we're leaving."

"P—please, this way," the Alvish stammered, still recovering from the shock.

He quickly led Loki and Elise out of the greenhouse. Once outside, Loki suggested that they should just return to the feast and neither of them disagreed, allowing a secret smile to appear on his face.

Back in the hall, Sif spotted them and asked Elise why she looked so pale and if she wanted to join her for some fresh fruit and water. Loki gave her an encouraging nod and watched her excuse herself from him and the Alvish man before following Sif.

"I give you my greatest apologies for what just happened," the elf said to him. "I was not aware that there was such an infestation in our greenhouse. Please give the lady my regards, Prince Loki."

"Of course," Loki said with his most innocent smile.

After he left, Loki chewed on the inside of his cheeks and pulled out the necklace from his pocket. Clasping it in his hand, he scanned the busy room for Elise. By the dessert table across the way, he saw her with a smile again, laughing along with Sif, his brother, and the Three.

At least with them, he knew that she would be… safe.

He knew it was distasteful of him, but he was more than happy when Elise was out of the Alvish's sight. Gradually he realized that he had never spent so much time with Elise all at once. They had been together for several days now and he had spent almost every hour by her side. He just wasn't used to seeing her around other men, he thought. Nor did he want to get accustomed to it.

He remembered that night with Jarl, but he was eventually let it aside because he was her blood relative. The Alvish had irritated him, but knowing that tomorrow they would soon set out for another Realm gave him peace, knowing she would probably never see him again. Yet, Loki couldn't shake off the idea that some Asgardian back home like Fandral could come along and ruin everything. He wanted—needed—to make sure she was all his.

He brought the necklace close to his lips, whispered a spell and waited until the magic glow on the star's surface dimmed before putting it away again.

* * *

When the hours grew late, Loki accompanied Elise on her way to her assigned chamber in the wood-carved castle. However, that night, he asked to stay a while before retreating to his own room, making the excuse that he had difficulties sleeping. He found himself sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

To his surprise, she opened a package and took out a few sprigs of the plant from before. When he asked where she had gotten it, she explained that the package was already sitting on the bed, addressed to her from the Alvish man from before. Loki took in a breath to calm his building anger, unwilling to let Elise see his less than dignified reaction.

"Take some back to your room," she encouraged him. "It'll help you sleep better."

He was hesitant to take such an offer even from her, partly because his inability to sleep was lie and partly because he was annoyed with the Alvish giving her the gift in the first place.

So, he gently pushed her hand and the flowers back towards the wrapping. Seeing the concern look on her face, he attempted his best reassuring smile but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"You're not happy about that elf," Elise said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki waved off the comment. "What made you think that?"

"You just seemed a bit irritated when he was with us." She put the herb away somewhere among her luggage.

"I think you're mistaking that with my concern for you," Loki said smoothly. "Of course I would not feel comfortable letting you go off with a stranger in a realm that is not ours."

To that, Elise gave him a smile but shook her head and sighed all the same.

"My dear prince, you are too good to me," Elise spoke in a manner that mocked the way she would have addressed when they first met.

Loki reached up a smoothed her hair, settling his hand on the nook of her neck.

"You look exhausted. Are you ready for another day's trip?" he asked her.

"I'm only ever this tired during tournament seasons when the Healing Room is completely packed, but yes I cannot wait to see Nidavellir."

"The home of the dwarves isn't exactly as glorious as this Realm, mind you."

"They say the dwarves are quite carefree creatures."

"Yes, well, carefree to a fault. At any rate, I have something for you."

He pulled the wrapping out from his tunic's pocket, drew the thin chain of the pendent around his fingers and held it out to her. The affectionate look of awe on her face gave him joy.

"You must stop spoiling me," Elise sighed.

"A prince's lady deserves to be spoiled."

"If I become a brat, you are not to blame me," she taunted.

Loki laughed and said, "Here, let me put this on you."

She bowed her head slightly, allowing him to drape the necklace onto her. It clinked against the crystal sphere from her father. Almost timidly, she began playing with the star pendent until Loki placed his hands over hers and leaned in. She looked up at him and all Loki could think of was having her all to himself for an eternity. She was someone of his that he was not going to share and he wanted to her understand.

"You are mine, Darling" he whispered, the term of endearment tasting sweet on his tongue. "I won't allow anything less."

"Thank you," she said softly back. "I want to be yours, always."

There was the confirmation he needed and Loki was suddenly hit by the realization that they had never kissed. He blamed the timing, the situation with the gossiping court, his own shyness.

But within the gorgeous Alvish palace, in an enchanted forest far from home during a stilled night, there couldn't be a more beautiful moment. Loki would never admit to being the romantic type of man, but after years of longing for the same attention that Thor—and Fandral—always got, a part of him could not deny his fantasies.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he continued to hold one of Elise's hand and released the other to caress her cheek. She naturally nuzzled against his touch and how he loved it when she did that, reaffirming him that she desired him just as much as he did her. With gentle guidance from his hand on the side of her face, he pulled her closer while leaning in all the same.

Her lips were warm and soft against his cold, thin ones and he loved it. Their fingers tightened with each other while their lips locked. The sensation shot from his lips and all across his body, reaching places that made him slightly nervous.

Though, he didn't want to stop. He wanted more and his tongue grazed across her lips. Instantly, she allowed him in.

Loki finally released her fingers and happily allowed his freed hand to tangle into her dark hair. He was breathing in her scent, tasting her mouth, feeling her in ways he had only hoped for ever since he saw her smile at him with a burning orb of magic in her hands.

When they eventually pulled apart, both laughed warmly at the more than satisfying kiss. Loki caressed her cheek once more before planting another kiss on her lips. He knew he should let her sleep but his body wasn't allowing him to get up off the bed.

"I should let you rest," he said, more as a command for himself.

"I will see you at sunrise," Elise said with a nod.

She got up first, and Loki allowed her to help pull him up from the bed. Once at the door, they said their farewells and Loki stole just one more kiss then headed to his chambers with the brightest smile he had had in a long time.

* * *

Nidavellir, the home of the Dwarves, was an expanse of mountainous terrain with little signs of foliage, a stark constant to the green Realm they left behind. When she finally realized that there wasn't much to see besides endless earth masses, Elise sat back down next to Loki and settled her head on his shoulder. He gave a chuckle as if to say "I told you," but held his tongue and draped an arm around her instead.

They stopped at the base of a grand mountain far larger than any of the others. The Dwarf King, Hreiomarr, greeted the All-Father with a bear hug without any reserve in all the Nine Realms. Loki gave the stumpy beings friendly nods while Thor appeared to fit right into the crowd despite his large form towering over them.

Inside the mountain's huge cavern, Loki and his fellow Asgardians were escorted into the guest wing. In the middle of the main hall, Thor and his friends were cheerfully exchanging war stories with several of the Nidavellirian warriors. Thor beckoned at him and Loki, not having anything better to do, took Elise's hand and followed his brother's gesture.

Volstagg appeared incredibly absorbed in one of the dwarves' story about a recent hunting trip.

"A whole herd there was!" the dwarf exclaimed. "We were outnumbered but not outmatched, no. They charged at us, all of them at once the moment they could smell us."

"Did you retreat?" Volstagg asked.

"Retreat?" another dwarf cried in disbelief. "What do you think we forge weapons for?"

Everyone chuckled in laughter.

"Gods no," the first dwarf continued. "We stood our grounds, our axes ready in hand and we took out the first, the second, and once those bulls realized they were being slaughtered, they began to run straight through us!"

"We rounded up as much as we killed," a third dwarf interjected. "Oh how we feasted that night—"

"LOOK OUT!"

In a split second, Loki spun his head towards the warning cry and spotted a four legged wolf-like creature, baring razor teeth, dashing towards his direction.

Swords sang their way out of sheaths but somewhere a dwarf cried out, "Don't kill it!"

Loki's heart leapt when he realized the feral fiend was lunging itself towards Elise.

"No!"

Her terrified scream filled his ears and he readied himself for a spell until he was distracted by her already carelessly blasting away with a charm of her own. Golden fire spewed from her outstretched palm right into the dog-like face but it was ineffective at best.

Time ran short and Loki swiftly stepped in front of her, reeling his hand back, materialized a hard, ice barrier around his fist out of thin air and unseen magic and cracked it into the side of the beast's face.

It howled on impact but reared its head back and sank its teeth into Loki's unprotected arm.

He screamed and sank to his knees, gripping his bleeding arm.

Thor bellowed his name and not a second longer half a dozen dwarfs were fending the beast off with ropes and clubs. Soon, they were dragging away a bloodied, snarling fiend.

"Loki!" Elise let out a breathless cry when she rushed to his side.

Several others murmured concerns as well and he felt bodies crowding around behind him.

"I'm alright," Loki lied, but winced all the same.

"You are not _alright_," Elise said, sternly. "Let me see the wound."

"Listen to her, Brother," Thor said and also sank down next to him.

He didn't get the chance to protest again because Elise was already pushing up the sleeve of his shirt, making him bite his lips to keep from screaming when the fabric scrapped against his torn flesh. She then proceeded to pour the contents of her water pouch onto his arm. The cool liquid felt rather nice against the throbbing pain. Once it was cleaned enough, she put the water aside and started working her spell on his wounds. The glowing light he was so familiar with seeing felt relaxing and warm against his skin. Watching her, he suddenly remembered the first time he had forced her to demonstrate her magic.

The pain began to dull until the deepest levels of the cut were repairing themselves, that was when the pain shot through him again and he hissed through his teeth, hunching forward. Without a moment longer, he felt Thor's strong hand gripping his shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry," Elise mumbled. "It's almost done, my sweet."

"Loki," Thor said. "The wounds are almost healed... You've taught her well."

Looking down at his arm, he saw that the fang marks were already healing and forming pinkish bruises where the lesion used to be. When she pulled her hands away and placed them on his shoulder, he looked at her with eyes glowing with surprised delight.

"Your Highnesses!"

A group of dwarves were rushing to them offering to take Loki to their Healing Room. Odin pushed his way through the crowd to crouch down before the injured prince.

"Such vile beasts should not be kept as pets," Thor growled.

Sif and Fandral voiced their agreements but Odin paid them no mind, focusing on his younger child instead.

"Are you alright, Son?" he asked, breathless with concern.

Loki nodded. "It's only a minor wound. Elise has already taken care of it."

Odin grabbed his arm, examined the slightly raw marks and looked over to the young woman.

"You truly are as skilled a healer as my son tells me," the All-Father said. "Thank you, child."

"It is my duty to care for him, Your Grace," Elise said, shaking her head modestly.

"Take my son to his room and give him some fresh water and ointment," Odin commanded.

Two Asgardian soldiers held out their hands for Loki and he reluctantly allowed them to escort him to bed chambers. He glanced back over his shoulder at a worried Elise and stopped in his tracks.

"Elise," Odin said. "Go with him."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Elise obeyed and quickly went to his side.

"Father, I will go with them as well," he heard Thor's distance voice.

But Odin was telling his brother that he was needed elsewhere and commotion was soon over. Loki busied himself with rubbing his arm and smiling down at the woman who just healed him with magic that he had taught her.

* * *

Elise's careful hands were wrapping clean bandages around his arm that had been lined with a thin coat of medicine the servants provided. Even though Loki complied to have his bruises treated, he no longer felt any pain.

"I hope that horrible creature did not infect you," Elise said when she finished.

Loki placed his hand back on his lap and leaned his back against the pillows lining the headboard. He turned his head, watching her put some things away while sitting on the chair at his bedside.

"I doubt it did," he said. "You cleaned me up just fine."

After hearing about the incident, the Dwarf King issued a personal apology statement to Odin and Loki, which they accepted without much trouble. One of the dwarf soldiers from the stables explained that the beast had always been difficult but was a part of a rare breed of dogs that were necessary for hunting so killing it would not have been favorable. For a change, Loki agreed with Thor when he argued that the beast be euphonized but Odin had the final word and he chose to honor their hosts' request.

"This is the second time you've treated my injuries," Loki pointed out.

Elise responded with a smile and tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear.

"Thank you, though," she said. "You got hurt while protecting me."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her ridiculous comment. "I would feel much more pain if anything happened to you." He reached out and stroked her flushing cheek. "I should be thanking you."

He sighed inwardly before continuing. "I must commend you. You tried to attack the beast on your own."

"I panicked and couldn't summon the spell correctly," Elise grumbled.

"Well, yes it was faulty but you were brave. Most maidens only know how to scream and freeze in terror. There is no doubt you were frightened but you defended yourself."

Elise gave him a sheepish shrug and Loki chuckled at her. Gently, he grasped his wrist beckoned for her to come join him on the bed. Without hesitation, she carefully sat down on the edge after he moved over to allow her room. With his bandaged arm, he draped it around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose fire is your new found element," Loki said, feeling her fingers with his free hand.

"How do you know that from just one defective spell?"

"In that moment, did you not use magic that came the most natural?"

Elise looked contemplative for a moment and then nodded. "It was the first thing that came to mind. I was just so scared..."

"It's alright," he soothed. His spread his fingers across her palm and began feeling the creases. "My mother taught me that magic has its own character depending on the user. You can learn as many spells as you are able to but there are always one or two elements that will be particular to you."

"What is yours?"

He pulled his hand back from hers and held it out into the empty space before them. Tiny, freezing crystals formed floating above his open palm.

"Ice," Elise breathed, mesmerized by the beauty of the display.

Loki made the frosty crystals vanished and put his hand back down.

"When we were children," he said. "On hot summer days, Thor would always pester me into using my magic to turn the dry grass into snow. And it didn't end there. He even got me to use the same trick inside our home and that was the time I turned once of the halls into our personal ice slide."

"I think I remember that," Elise mused.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I remember there was a time when a bunch of guards had slipped and fell near the sleeping quarters because the floors were slicked with ice." She paused to laugh. "Oh, goodness they were all so angry at you. Jarl was among those patrolling that day and came home with these huge bruises on his chin and behind. My father was furious."

Her laughter was so cheerful that Loki could only feel embarrassed about what he had done.

"If it's any consolation to your father and brother," he said. "My mother and father did punish me quite a bit that day while Thor got away with only a brief chastisement."

"You did single-handedly send a whole group of guards to the Healing Room with purple rears," she pointed out.

"Alright, alright," Loki sighed in defeat. "I know it was my fault."

They ended up laughing with one another over such a trivial past event. Loki didn't think something like that would be so enjoyable.

Everything felt so right. Months ago, if anyone had told him he would have a girl in bed with him, he would catch their lie faster than Thor could spin his precious hammer. He pressed his chin against her hair and breathed her in. Sweet aroma, warm softness, genuine smiles, gentle heart. Time and again she radiated an aura he can only desire and she accepted him where others did not. With each passing day, Loki found himself drawn to her even more.

He had often feared that one day his mother and father would arrange a marriage for him when they deemed him old enough to take a wife. At one point, he actually believed he would be locked in a loveless bond with a woman who probably feared or hated him like the rest of Asgard.

Yet now, he held a maiden who wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and hoped that all of it wasn't too good to be true.

Elise's shifting made him reopen his eyes and looked down at her. She reached up with one hand to hold his cheek, pulling him down and he allowed her. Lips met, warm and soft and breathtaking.

Just as he went to pull her in closer, the door to his room banged open loudly and they sprang apart.

Thor stood before his bed, a huge goofy smile on his face. Even after knowing him all his life, Thor's ability to disrupt his most peaceful moments never failed to amaze him.

"I'm… afraid I've interrupted," the golden prince said. "I should take my leave."

Loki felt Elise peeling away from him but he quickly snatched her arm, silently telling her that it was alright to stay. Instead, she and Thor exchanged polite greetings.

"You're already here," Loki groaned in annoyance. "What is it, Thor?"

"Nothing in particular," Thor shrugged. He grasped the footboard of the bed and leaned forward. "I just wanted to see if you were alright and I can see that I have nothing to fear."

"It was only a minor flesh wound," Loki said.

"Then you are well enough to come to my presentation to the dwarves?" Thor asked.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be."

"Wonderful! I will personally make sure that no other fiends even dare come near my brother and his lady. But for now I leave you. Come by my chambers after the feast, Loki."

With that, he left and shut the door with another booming slam.

"Is your brother usually like that?" Elise asked several moments after.

"Always," Loki sighed. "He never understood the need to knock before entering. But then again, when we were children, we would wander into each others' room out of boredom. I suppose it's just out of habit."

"He could have stayed and talked some more," Elise said thoughtfully.

"No, I think he's too busy thinking about his last day of glory before the ceremony back home," he replied, failing to hide the last drop of bitterness in his voice.

"Are you happy for Thor? That he'll be king one day?"

He froze. He didn't actually think she would catch onto his tone.

"Of course I am," Loki insisted. "Why would you ask that?"

"I did not mean any offense. It's just... it could have been you on the throne, too."

He stared at her, studied her, dissected the words as if they were of a foreign tongue.

"Do you think Thor is a more worthy heir than I?"

"I do not know your brother as you do so I cannot judge his worthiness. But you're intelligent and you don't let others sway you. Sure you cause trouble now and then but you can never destroy your beloved Realm. You're not a warrior like Thor but a king is much more than just a fighter. I think you would make a great heir, also."

If there were any moments in his life when he was speechless, this was one of them. He longed to hear those final words but he never had, until now. Though, it wasn't just her praise that made him melt. It was the way she justified her claim. Of course he would have loved to be told he was a worthy heir without any ratification behind that. But then he would be like Thor, spoiled, arrogant, reckless, and undeserving.

She gave him _reasons_, reasons that he had himself but would never vainly admit.

And he adored her so.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I always thought that Loki was a little, uh, "kinder" before the whole Jotun incident, but there's still a part of him that's very possessive and coarse about the things he wants. In ways, I think he's also spoiled like Thor but in a different sense... if that makes sense.

Please tell me what you think, if you agree, disagree? How's Elise holding up for you readers? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Loki closed the heavy door to Thor's room on his way in. He spotted his brother dressing into his sleeping tunic beside the drawers and wordlessly crossed over to the large bed to sit down.

"Are you ready to go home, Loki?" Thor asked, loosening the lacing on his top. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready to leave all of these festivities." He chuckled and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You know it's the trip back that I always look forward to," Loki answered.

"We have not been to Olden Lake for over centuries. Care for another race in the waters?"

Thor's brows rose in challenge as he sank onto the mattress next to Loki.

"If you are content with losing, then why not?"

Then Thor threw him a mock laugh. "Only if you are willing to play fairly without magic."

In disbelief, Loki gaped at him. "That was a clean game. I _had_ to use it to propel myself out from beneath Volstagg's massive form else I'd have drowned. If anything you should remind him to stay in his lane."

"Alright, alright," Thor gave in, laughing lowly. "Anyways, I didn't call you here to debate the past."

"Then what is it?"

"I want to know how you will answer Mika when we've returned."

Stifling his urge to groan, Loki asked a simple, "Why?" Truly, he didn't expect Thor to ask him _that_ of all things. He had half expected Thor to ask him to help decide which suit of armor would suit him the best during his full day of glory.

Thor gave a shrug. "I wish to know. Tell me, Brother."

Loki remained quiet, he hadn't even thought of a proper way to tell _their_ father yet, much less _her_ father. Undoubtedly, he already made his decision, but to admit it was another ordeal. Thor's determined, questioning eyes would not leave him and when the silence grew unnerving, his brother spoke again.

"She cares for you, there's no denying that after what happened today," Thor said.

"I do not want to doubt her devotion to me," Loki said.

"You do not _want_ to?" Thor gave him a curious look. "You mean to say that you do have doubts?"

"I mean to make her mine, Brother. Mine completely."

"Then... you will agree to the marriage?"

It took an abundance of will power for Loki not to laugh out of disbelief at Thor's denseness.

"Yes, Thor," he answered. When he was about to continue, Thor was already firing him with questions.

"Are you absolutely certain? Have you had enough time to decide? Have you told her of your decision? Is she happy that you accepted? Truthfully, you have only been with her about a month. I can see that she adores, yet I still sense some misgivings on your part."

"I was getting to that," Loki said, resisting the urge to sigh. "I mean to accept the proposal on the condition that I will be the one writing Elise's vows."

Thor blinked, mouth slightly parted in his usual thoughtful expression.

"Have you told Father?" was all he could ask after a long pause.

"I will tell Father once we're home."

"You are sure of this?" Thor began questioning him again. "I can tell that she will be devoted to you regardless if you dictate her oath or not."

"I know," Loki said plainly while hiding his uncertainty.

"I suggest you speak to her about it beforehand. You will have your chance when we're heading back."

"I will," Loki insisted this time. "Why does this concern you so, Thor? You've never been so... interested in what I do with myself."

"I only want you to be happy, Loki. I never want your choices to bring you regret."

The genuine nature of his brother's tone almost made him feel guilty for having his plot looming in his head. Almost.

Ironically, for a gifted liar, sincerity seemed to be his weakness. Elise had brought it to light. Thor confirmed its existence.

* * *

"You will write my vows?" Elise asked.

He stared into her awestricken eyes. He understood that her shock wasn't from his suggestion alone. Neither of them had even hinted a word at their lingering would-be engagement.

"I will make it so that we are bonded and no one and nothing will come between us," Loki said with a smile. "Do you not wish for that?"

He saw her press her lips together and her hand clasped the orb necklace from her father close to her heart. A silent moment passed, making his heart race faster in anticipation until she replied oddly with a question of her own.

"You are accepting my father's proposal?"

"Did you think I would refuse?" He stroked her cheek light with his knuckles.

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "I've wanted nothing more than to hear you agree."

Loki grinned back and embraced her.

"It is settled then."

* * *

Olden Lake was on the outskirts of their realm and stretched on for several leagues. Asgard's grandiose castle glowed over the treetops of the nearby forest.

The traveling royals stopped for rest at the shore before making their final trip home.

Loki had barely finished unbuttoning his jacket when Thor and the Warriors Three wisped pass him, already slashing into the water.

A feminine giggle sounded next to him and he felt small hands on his shoulder, peeling his jacket away.

"You better hurry after them," Elise said.

"It's alright. They won't be going anywhere for a while," Loki said, smiling.

He allowed her to take his jacket and continued to strip off the rest of his clothes down to his pants. He walked into the soothingly cool water with Sif while Elise stayed on land. They had all took turns inviting her into the lake but after she politely declined every offer, everyone gave in, much to Loki's disappointment.

He, his brother and his friends occupied one area of the grand pool while some of the soldiers took turns guarding and rejuvenating in the lake in another. On shore, Odin was sitting peacefully beneath the shade on his large chair. Seeing his father dozing off to sleep, he thought of how he would tell him his decision made.

Water slashed into his face and there was Thor's booming laughter that ensued. Making on powerful swoop of his arm, he sent flying water right into his older brother's face and swam away from the others for a while then dipped his head under.

So peaceful, he thought. It had been several moons since he last unwounded like this. He relaxed his muscles and floated face up back to the surface.

With all the recent events, training new recruits for the guards, council meetings about renewing alliances, preparations for Thor's upcoming coronation and private sessions with Elise, the only time he had to himself was during the late evening in his own chambers. Even then, he would sink into his bath, nose in a book or experiment with a few different spells before exhaustion took over and forced him to sleep.

He took in a breath of sweet, fresh air, wondering when he would get another moment like this in the future.

Eventually he balanced his body upright again and scanned his viewing. Elise sat on the lake's grassy edge, skirts pulled up to her knees and legs dangling in the cool water. Their eyes meet and she waved happily at him. Loki raised a hand out of the water to return the gesture just when Thor called for him.

"Loki! Come over, we're starting the race!"

True to his word, Thor made it certain that Volstagg did not accidently drawn his little brother. Unfortunately, even with Elise's cheers giving him extra energy, Loki still ended up heaving on the grassy shore while Hogun was trying his damn hardest not to look smug from his victory.

As they packed for the final stretch of league back to the palace, Jarl came up to Loki and Elise outside their carriage to have a few words with his sister. Somehow, Thor also conveniently found his way to them and clasped Jarl familiarly around the shoulder while Elise introduced them.

"This is your brother?" Thor asked in disbelief at the healer. Then he turned back to his sergeant. "You never told me you had a sister, much less a sister who is to be my brother's betrothed."

"Ah that—well… you never really asked, Sir," Jarl answered, turning his head to Elise with curious eyes.

"That is true," Thor nodded then gave a bellowing laugh and clasped the other warrior on the shoulder. "Regard this is a glorious day! A sergeant of my troops is to be my brother-in-law. The house of Odin will be littered with joy."

In that instant, Thor's words actually made him feel rather pleased.

Back in their carriage, Loki stroked Elise's dark locks as she slept, leaning against him.

His thoughts wandered back to how he would propose his agreement to both their fathers. It all seemed flawless in his mind and when he announced it to Thor, but the knot in his stomach only tightened the closer they were to home.

* * *

Loki couldn't sleep that night, even when he was back in the comfort of his own bed. If he could just get through the day tomorrow, he would have the chance to tell Odin his decision and get it over with. Strangely, the thought of accepting the marriage was more nerve racking than anything else.

He twisted onto his side and sighed. He wouldn't be seeing Elise for several days because she was required in the Healing Room after hours to make up for her absence during their trip.

Closing his eyes, he called upon the magic sleeping in the star necklace that he had given to Elise. Her presence filled his mind and he could sense glimpses of her warm, soft bed, and her slowed breathing.

He smiled, knowing that she was sleeping peacefully, and proceeded to carefully planning his words.

* * *

The following night, Odin's family was gathered in their private quarters. The All-Father and Frigga conversed over mugs of hot herbal drinks, Thor reviewed scrolls detailing requirements for his coronation ceremony, and Loki sat beside him with a book in his hand but his mind was nowhere near the text.

They had only been back for a day and someone had yet to mention Lord Mika. Much to his relief, Loki hadn't seen a hint of him around the palace. His family must be the first to know of his decision.

It was now or never.

"Father, Mother," he began. Then he caught Thor's eager eyes and felt it necessary to add, "Thor."

Their silence and absolute attention was unnerving. He forced himself to take a breath before continuing. Just be straight with them, he reminded himself.

"I've decided to accept Lord Mika's proposition."

"Have you?" Frigga asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you're sure of this, Darling?"

"Yes, although I do have one request."

He saw his parents' eyes narrowed in confusion while Thor sported an awkward lopsided grin.

"What is it, Son?" Odin asked.

"I wish to make Elise's vows for her."

Again, there was silence.

His father's expression twisted in thought while his mother could only look at him with confused disbelief.

"You would take away such a right from your wife-to-be," his father went on. "Tell me why you've decided this?"

"It's quite simple, Father. Contrary to what you and mother believe, I'm not particularly well liked as others." His eyes shifted to Thor for a brief second. "Elise is rare. She's a woman many men want but cannot have, because she is mine. And I mean to make it so."

"The proposal may have been made by her father," Odin said, carefully. "But as I've said, I have no doubts of her devotion to you, Loki. If you fear that the marriage will not be ideal, then any vow you create for her will be meaningless. You must trust Elise if you will wed her."

"I do not doubt her fidelity, Father," Loki insisted, working his skilled tongue. "It's just... the timing of events could not have been better. I believe the old Gods meant for us to be together. But if I, too, am to devote myself, then I wish for equivalence."

Then there came Odin's signature sigh.

"Alright, Son," he said. "I will give Lord Mika the answer tomorrow."

Loki smiled and nodded.

"But Loki," Odin's voice stopped him. "Make sure you do not bring her any dishonor."

Loki paused, wrinkled his eyebrows and wondered why his father would say such a thing. "I will do no such thing to my future wife."

* * *

"_He_ will be determining your vows," Mika repeated flatly.

"Father, I do not think there is any harm. Is this not what you wanted?"

Mika stared at her for a silent moment, making her swallow out of guilt.

"He should be grateful that I am even offering you to him," Mika spat. "You've done a far better job at seducing him than I had initially intended."

"I think you were right to match me with him," Elise said, smiling. "If making the vow is his only request then I will—"

"Before I will allow him to wed you," Mika raised his voice. "_My_ request must be fulfilled first and foremost, which, if I must remind you, has not been completed."

His eyes darted to the sparkling crystal orb dangling on her necklace.

Elise grew silent and for a second and understanding instantly, she clasped the sphere at her chest.

"I did mention to him about the Weapon's Vault," she said quietly.

"And?"

"He wasn't clear, but I think he will agree to take me to it."

"You think," Mika echoed. "Tell me how you accomplished this much?"

"I told them that I wanted to see the Jem of Eir."

To her surprise, Mika snorted a laugh, followed by a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"You're cleaver," he said. "Wait a few days and talk to him again about it but do not stalk too long."

Elise felt a nervous twinge in her stomach and her father's eager eyes did nothing to sooth her worries. She only nodded, praying for the best.

* * *

The nurses and healers greeted Loki with formal bows when he entered the Healing Room. One of the head healers was Hefina and she met him halfway in the large hall. Loki preferred her warm, welcoming eyes and Mika's cold ones.

"Prince Loki," she said brightly. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to see Elise," Loki answered. "Where might she be at this time?"

"Ah, my daughter is in the medicine room. Allow me to take you there."

She led him into a smaller antechamber with wall lined with cabinets mostly likely filled with herbs, plants, roots, bottles and vials. Several healers were scattered about the room, working at long, shared tables, pulling items from cabinets, crushing roots with mortars and pestles.

He found Elise at her own table at the end of the room, looking through stacks of books and scribbling down somethings onto parchment. Workers took their turns making quick conversations with her and she would carefully address their needs.

Hefina went straight to her daughter and Loki followed, catching bows and curious gazes from the onlookers as they paused their activities.

"Mother," Elise said and stood up from her table. Then she spotted him and added, "Loki," with much surprise.

"You have a visitor," Hefina said, and turned to Loki. "Should I have the rest leave?"

"Oh no," Loki shook his head. He addressed the rest. "As you were, and do not mind my presence."

They all muttered their compliance while he crossed the room towards Elise.

"What are you doing here?" Elise asked, coming around the table.

"Since you cannot come to see me," he said casually. "I thought I would come visit you instead during my off duty hours."

"I must get back now," Hefina announced. She patted her daughter on the shoulder and gave Loki one last smile before leaving.

"Do you want to talk somewhere more private?" Elise asked.

"If that is not too much trouble for you," Loki said.

She nodded and took him to an outdoors balcony adjacent to the medicine room where some of the herbs were grown. They relaxed onto a bench near the edge of the overview that looked across the east side of the palace.

"You must not have had much time to rest after the trip," Loki said.

"There's always something to be done here," Elise said.

"When I came here, I thought I would find you in the main Healing Room." He spoke with genuine curiosity.

"I am there when we have many patients. But recently, they moved me to the head of medicine as their apothecary."

"That explains your interest in herbs," Loki commented. "I hope you still have chances to practice your spells."

"Oh I will once the tournament week starts," Elise laughed.

Loki smiled and said, "It worries me that you haven't had much rest."

"The heads allowed me one day's rest."

"I came to visit your family's residence, but your servants said you were sleeping."

"You could have woken me up. I wouldn't have mind."

"No," Loki chuckled. "I knew you were tired. Besides," he took her hand in his. "We'll have all the time in all the Realms soon enough."

Elise's only reply was the darkening redness on her cheeks followed by a sheepish smile.

There was no surprise to either of them that their fathers would accept the terms of their engagement. It was the fact that their wedding plans would be underway after Thor's ceremony that made everything felt too surreal.

"Allow me the honor of giving you whatever you want, as a wedding gift," Loki said, proudly. "Tell me, and it shall be done."

Elise gave him a look. "We've been through this, Loki."

"Ah, but as a princess, do you not deserve the best?"

She grinned and fidgeted with his fingers. "You know what I already desire."

He made an effort to read her expression but her gentle smile was particularly vague. The sparkle in her eyes suggested eagerness, as if telling him that he, too, should know.

"You still wish to see the Jem of Eir?" Loki wondered.

"Oh, I meant... that I desire you," Elise said.

His heart skipped and eyes blinked back surprise.

"Though," she continued. "I would still love to go and see it." She smiled enthusiastically almost cunningly.

To that, he chuckled and brushed her hair. Although, inside he mentally tried to reason with himself, there shouldn't be any harm in taking her. And Gods, must she give him such a face?

"Alright," Loki said in defeat. "At the end of this week, I shall take you."

Elise's grin grew wider and she lunged at him, laughing and wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. Loki smiled silently to himself even while his body was trembling and heart was pounding.

* * *

Every step she took down to the depths of Asgard, Elise felt her heart doubled in speed. Clenching onto the necklace and willing herself to trust her father's words was the only thing she could do to calm herself.

_ For the good of Asgard. To preserve our safety and peace. Loki will not be harmed._

At the entrance to the isolated chamber, Loki need not speak a word to the guards as they opened the heavy doors for them to enter.

"Come," he said and took her hand.

The creaking hinges made her hold her breath while her eyes wandered in amazement at the Weapon's Vault. It was dark, very cold and eerie, except for the brilliant blue glow from the frozen relic on a pedestal before a shining white canvas.

There it was: The Casket of Ancient Winters, right before her eyes, so close within her reach. She took in a staggering breath when she felt a chill crawl up her spine.

Get it done, she mentally told herself. Once this was over, her father can do Gods-know-what as he wished. All she wanted was to be rid of this burden, to wed Loki, to live peacefully. And if the Casket was all it took for her father to make these wishes come true, then so be it.

"It's not exactly a thing of beauty," Loki said beside her. "Are you cold?" He ran his palms up and down her arms.

"A little," Elise said.

"Stay close to me, then. The gem is kept in this compartment."

She followed him down the stony steps and into the vault's hallway. The further they walked towards the end of the room, the more bewildered Elise grew.

Ancient weapons and relics of legend were all kept safe beneath the very heart of Asgard's castle. She wondered what would happen if anyone ever had the opportunity to take one of these armaments and shuttered as the thought turn morbid.

When Loki stopped in front of one of the stalls, she gazed into it and held her breath.

There it was, sparkling like the stars above was the Gem of Eir. Its brilliant green surface was beautifully memorizing and its size was much larger than she had ever imagined.

"It is... incredible," she gasped. Reaching out her hand but touching only cold air. "I—I only ever think of such an object in the tales of old. To see it in person…"

"I would image that most that come here would be more interested in the other weapons," Loki spoke.

"I have no interest in any sort of destruction if I can avoid it," Elise said. "Destroying is so easy. It's healing that's a true skill, an art." She sighed in content. "This gem can bring gods back from Valhalla. Never in my deepest dreams could I image standing within its glorious presence."

"But you are here now," Loki said.

She turned to him with wet eyes and a bright smile. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

Loki returned her smile and held her by the shoulders. "As long as it brings you joy."

Her eyes wandered towards the Casket again and her heart almost leapt straight from her ribcage when Loki said, "I see the Casket of Ancient Winters has also caught your eye."

"It has a strange aura about it," she replied quietly, stepping around him.

She took cautious steps towards the box, glowing blue.

"Be careful," Loki warned, following closely behind her. "That's one of the most dangerous weapons here."

A little further, that was all she needed and she would be free of this burden. The crystal necklace around her suddenly felt ten times heavier.

Soon enough, she was already leaning over the Casket, feeling the frost emitting from its surface cooling her skin. Her eyes travelled down and watched the crystal come to life, trembling towards the Casket as if hungry for its power.

"Elise," Loki's voice was stern.

She felt his hand grip her shoulder a little too strongly but she only held her breath until her necklace grazed the surface of the Casket and glowed dimly.

Not a second later, an enormous metal armor stepped out from the white wall. Its head targeted towards her, glowing with energy. Heart stopping, Elise took one glance at the glowing crystal and grabbed it in her palm, shielding it from view. Returning her gaze to the armor, she sucked in a breath.

"_Elise_!" Loki hollered this time.

Without even realizing that it was no longer glowing, she gasped and staggered back into Loki's arms.

"As you were, Destroyer," Loki said with one hand around her waist, the other outstretched to the massive metal being. "She is no threat."

It lingered, but eventually stepped back and disappeared into the white wall once again.

With shaky hands, she took advantage of the stalled moment to tuck the orb into bodice of her dress.

"I—I'm sorry," Elise stammered, body shaking. "I don't know w—what came over me."

"It's alright," Loki soothed, already leading her out of the vault. "The Casket is known for having that effect on onlookers. You should not blame yourself."

Once they were outside of the vault, Elise could only give Loki a saddened look even after he had tried to convince her that it was alright.

She held onto his arm tightly as they made their way back to the surface. Her mind was spinning over whether or not the crystal had actually enough time to absorb the required energy. A few seconds was all it took, her father had coached her. But there was something else tugging at her conscience as well.

Deep inside, Elise wondered if the strange guilt she felt was from fear of failing her father or deceiving her beloved.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Things are about to go down! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

If there was ever a time when her father looked unmistakably proud of her, Elise wasn't familiar with it until now. Mika was _beaming_ at her when Elise handed over the orb necklace with trembling hands. The only other time she ever saw her father display such adoration was when Jarl had been promoted to sergeant. She never doubted his love for her; she just wasn't used to earning his praises. Truthfully, she should be rejoicing, but Elise felt nothing but a sense of dread that she couldn't understand.

The councilman marveled at the crystal radiant with energy, turning it over and over in his fingers then holding it up to the light for further inspection. Satisfied, her father pocketed it into his robes and turned to her with one of the brightest smiles she's ever seen. Before she went to him, Elise inspected the orb for herself. Initially, she had thought that the crystal had stopped glowing and feared for the worst. Upon further inspection, she realized the faint pulsing light emitting from the heart of the orb, signaling that the Casket's energy was transferred successfully. With that, she allowed herself to relax enough to breathe normally again.

"Elise, my sweet," he soothed and took her firmly by the shoulders. "You've done well."

Her only response was an awkward grin before whispering, "Thank you, Father," and averting her eyes.

"You seem ill at ease, child," Mika said, dipping his head to meet her gaze. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," Elise stuttered. "I think... I suppose I'm just tired after the whole ordeal."

"Has something happened in the Weapon's Vault?" Her father's voice was serious. His eyes narrowed with genuine concern.

Taking in a long breath, Elise retold the incident with the armored nightmare Loki had called the Destroyer. In the end, Mika apologized, stroked her hair and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Forgive me," Mika said quietly. "I did not know that Odin had taken such precautions."

All she could do was nod dumbly, still feeling a bit of quake in her limbs.

"Go rest now," her father said. "And get dressed for tonight. I will be inviting Lord Volund and Lord Bevan here for dinner. What a celebratory day this is!"

"Yes, Father," she said quietly when she left his side.

She felt horrible about it, but she was more than happy to leave his presence for the comfort and privacy of her own chambers. The deed was done, she reminded herself. All that there was left to do was to trust that her father would bring protection to Asgard as he promised. Perhaps then she could find some freedom from the guilt.

* * *

The ancient temple in the north wing was deprived of visitors to the point that it radiated its own chill. For a place that many found abandoned, Loki found peace.

He was slumped on the pile of cushions, that had once been lined out for prayers, against the back of the wall. Thumbing through the yellowed pages of the book in his lap, Loki sighed when his thoughts wandered away from the text and back to the day he took Elise to the Weapon's Vault.

She had gotten so _close_ to the Casket. Luckily, only the necklace had grazed its frozen surface and taken the damage. Odin taught him that the Casket had the ability to freeze anything it touched to the point of burning ice right through living tissue. He couldn't bring himself to fathom the outcome if it had been her flesh that touched the cursed relic.

Remembering the terror in her eyes gave him no comfort. Even after he walked Elise back to her family's residence, the shaking in her body wouldn't cease. Much to his dismay, any form of console he offered seemed to be ineffective. Eventually, he thought it best that she get some sleep instead.

Though, what bothered Loki even more was the fact that he didn't realize to warn her of the Casket's effects on those who look directly into it. Its shear aura alone was enough to enthrall the heart of an onlooker, so Odin once lectured him and Thor.

He sighed and closed his eyes. If they were to wed, then they were to protect each other. Was that not a given? Elise had cared for him more than once, yet he almost failed when she was in danger. He should have warned her. He should have pulled her away right when she had gotten too close. He should have... he should have... but the instant the Destroyer appeared, even _he_ was too startled to react right away. He recalled urgently forcing himself to pull together and put Elise's safety before his fear.

Silently, he called upon the spell still lingering in the star necklace.

Images of Elise sitting at her vanity table, slowly brushing her hair filled his mind. The vision was growing hazy but there was enough magic to show him to fatigued look in her eyes. Through the weariness, Loki could sense her mind was weighed down with thoughts. It was unfortunate that his spell couldn't allow him to read those thoughts but somehow he knew there was nothing of joy among them.

He knew Elise wouldn't blame him for what happened because he was alright blaming himself.

* * *

After their evening meal, Elise, along with her mother and brother, were excused in order for Mika to have privacy with his guests, Lord Volund and Bevan. Both served beneath Mika in the All-Father's assembly.

Jarl was quick to retreat to his room and Elise knew better than to bother him when he was exhausted from a full day of duties. Her mother looked readied to relax in her bed with a mug of her favorite hot tea. That left Elise to her own chambers.

It was too late to be out but too early to sleep. Elise decided to pull out her notes on a new healing herb mixture from earlier that day and attempted to concentrate on way to perfect it. Try as she may, her copious notes appeared more like scribbles with the men's bellowing laughter echoing in the background.

About half an hour passed and the councilmen grew quiet while Elise grew restless. Realizing that her mind was more concerned with her father and his guests, she put the book away and sighed. Lords Volund and Bevan occasionally came to visit her father but she couldn't repress the odd feeling of suspicion about _this_ particular meeting. It was too sudden, she thought, it was too soon after she had given her father the crystal orb.

_What a celebratory day this is!_

Her racing thoughts arrived at the possible notion that two lords could be assisting her father in his plans. With that, she abandoned her notes altogether. Itching with curiosity, she planned her route to the study, the closest room to the main lounge where the men were gathered. The hallway connecting the two rooms was fortunately dark and unlit. It appeared that Mika had even dismissed every servant that night, making it idle for her to slip into the shadows without detection or suspicion. After she tiptoed barefoot into the study, Elise settled herself against the wall at the door frame.

Their amused voices were rather clear until their tones grew stern and quiet. She was forced to press her ear against the cold wall to catch their words.

She listened and her heart clenched.

"… energy from the Casket is extraordinary," came Volund's unmistakably gruff voice. "Allow me time to mature it and it will be enough to dispel even the mightiest of Vanir enchantments."

"Good," her father said. "I must say, it is truly a blessing you've came across that book. We'll need every bit of its information to take away Loki's ability to use magic for good."

Blood drained from Elise's face.

"I had questioned your sanity for a while, Mika," it was Bevan who spoke this time. "Only until recently."

"Aye," Volund voiced his agreement. "I cannot rest until I see that Asgard sleeps soundly without worries of finding insects crawling in our beds or our wine turning into sand."

"Before that is done," Mika said. "Everything must be implemented according to our plans, gentlemen."

"Yes," Bevan said. "The tournament is scheduled in the next few moons. I have made certain that the seating arrangements are precise. We will complete everything at the tenth hour during the evening meal."

"Good. Volund, I will entrust you and your son with the orb."

"Of course," Volund reassured. "My son is more than happy to oblige in a plan that will give us a chance to regain face after what Loki did to his honoring feast."

"Then it is settled," her father's voice came again. "I am sure that will all be in place. Let us not put my daughter's efforts to waste, nor your son's."

"You are blessed with a dutiful daughter, Mika," Bevan said. "She will be a fine princess and Odin will be forever grateful that his son will no longer be the troublesome bastard that he is."

"You have not told her of the arrangements," Volund said, somewhere between a question and a statement. "She is a magic user, too, is she not? I dare hope she does not feel—"

"Her spells are used for _healing_, not terrorizing the every Asgardian. Loki has been a necessary means of improving her skills and gaining the Casket's energy, nothing more. His usefulness no longer holds and his foolishness will be his own undoing. With his powers, he is a menace to all of Asgard. Without it, he would be a little more acceptable as a son-in-law."

She heard Volund and Bevan's chuckles. Her hands were balling into fists against the wall.

"You could have just allowed her to woo him without the marriage," Bevan laughed. "Either of our sons would love to wed her."

"I will like to keep have my daughter's respectable image pristine," Mika said lowly and dangerously. "I am giving both of you a chance for retribution. For her assistance, my daughter's prize is a seat in the House of Odin, beside the All-Father himself."

The authoritative tone in his voice hindered all further comments.

The silence left Elise to endure a heavy heart that was beating ten times faster than it should. Bringing her hand over her mouth, she willed her feet to shuffle back to her room where she slumped onto the bed and shut her burning eyes tight. Fresh, warm tears dribbled their way down her cheeks and she was unable to stop them from coming.

As if horror, anger, guilt, betrayal and panic were assaulting her all at once, Elise felt the room spin and took deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm her shaking limbs. But all it did was make her sobs heavier.

What in Valhalla was happening?

Here she was, engaged to a trickster while her father was the liar. The only truths she could find were the difficult reality that she loved them both and that she didn't know what to do.

* * *

The bath water would have been calm if Thor and the Three hadn't insisted on following him into the washroom after training. Loki wasn't particularly bothered when Thor called Jarl over to join them, however. Even after his few encounters with the young man, Loki found his calm demeanor a bit more tolerable than the others' rambunctious nature.

Loki sighed and leaned the back of his head against the rim of the large pool in the bathhouse. He tried to relaxing, closing his eyes and ears to everything around him, trying to take in as much of the water's warmth and oils' fragrances as he could. Only a few minutes into his bath and he shut his eyes tighter at Thor and the Three's thundering laughter and slashing from the opposite side of the bathing pool. At least Jarl, who was next to him, was quiet. That was, until the soldier started speaking.

"Loki," he said. "You are going to see my sister afterwards, aye?"

He nodded. "What of it?"

"This morning when I left, she looked rather pale and sullen."

"Is she ill?" Loki asked, opening his eyes to look at the other man with genuine concern. He didn't care that the others had grown quiet upon hearing their conversation.

Jarl shook his head. "I do not think so. But she does not seem like her usual self. I asked her about it but she brushed me off. Perhaps you can see if everything is alright."

Loki furrowed his eyes in thought. There was nothing he could think of besides what had happened in the Weapon's Vault. He swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat and nodded again.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

When he met up with Elise she was just as Jarl had described**.** She was silent, blank in expression and distracted. Her attention seemed nowhere near the present even as they slowly weaved through the hedges in the western courtyard. She'd hardly spoken since they greeted each other and Loki had felt worried that the Vault could have effected her to that degree. But once they've walked a good distance around the garden, her unresponsiveness was slowly turning his concern into irritation because no matter how he tried to beckon her to speak, his efforts were met with disappointing nods or shakes of the head. It was as if the distress in his voice for her meant nothing at all.

"How was your day in the Healing Room?" he asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Fine," was all she said, much to his annoyance.

"At least they're releasing you earlier now," he tried again. "We haven't had time to enjoy the courtyards in a while."

"Yes, and I apologize for that," she said.

Loki scrunched his brows but only suppressed an irritated growl. That was an incredibly lame comment, especially for Elise. Whatever was troubling her, there was no need for her to completely to disregard him in that manner. He was her _prince_, after all, her soon-to-be betrothed for that matter, and he was aching to know what was wrong. A level of respect was all he wanted for everything he had done for her. Loki had judged that Elise was above the average games and tricks of the female gender. He would hate to think that he was wrong. Loki made up his mind that he was not going to stand for any of this.

"Your brother tells me you are not feeling well," he continued while they walked up a few stone steps into the hallway.

"Why would he say that?" Elise asked. She didn't even look at him but he could see her brows had wrinkled at the mention of the brother.

"I was hoping _you_ could tell me."

"Jarl must be confused. I'm perfectly well."

"Alright," Loki said in a sigh. "That is enough."

Swiftly, he turned on her, backing her up against the garden's stone wall. Her eyes grew wide with fear and shock when he planted his hands on either side of her head.

"Since earlier, you've not looked at me till now," he said. He was a master at keeping his voice calm even when his insides were boiling with frustration.

To his surprise, Elise flashed him a pair of equally angry eyes and pushed his arms away. "Why are you acting like this?"

For half of a second, he was stunned but he almost smiled at her daring response. That was Elise he knew. Loki took her by the shoulders before she could walk away. His barely noticed that his grip was firmer than necessary.

"That should be _my_ question," Loki pressed on.

"Loki, what are you—"

"We've hardly had time together until now and instead of finding my future betrothed pleased to see me I find you utterly troubled with something on your mind that you're keeping from me. I have been worried about you ever since I took you to the Vault and now I'm starting to think it was a terrible mistake. In fact, I _know_ it was."

He hadn't expected that much to come out or the heaving in his chest that came after. A twinge of guilt hit him earlier when Elise winced at his words. Though, she quickly recovered and was now gazing at him with somber eyes.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I did not intend to upset you. About the Vault, Loki, I should not have..."

Her words were left unfinished. Without knowing what else to do, Loki sighed and loosened his grip on her shoulders. His face softened and he pulled her closer. Taking his chance, he snaked a few fingers around her neck, feeling the thin chain resting on her skin and following it down to the star pendant dangling at the end.

"I am only worried about you," Loki said, lowering his voice as well. "Tell me what troubles you and do not tell me it is nothing." He pretended to thumb the necklace in thought as the magic seeped through his fingertips and into the metal.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments and he released her and the necklace from his grasp. Then he saw Elise swallow nervousness and braced himself for the words to come.

"I fear..." she started."I'm afraid that there will come a day when you will no longer want me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, utterly confused.

"I cannot... explain it."

"What could possibly drive me away from you?" He saw through her lie as he saw through most lies. But there was a hint of sincerity in her voice that he couldn't understand either.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, hardly audible.

A half truth or a half lie, which was it? The ambiguity clawed painfully at his thoughts. But there was one thing that he was certain.

"There is something you do not wish to tell me," Loki said.

Elise shut her eyes and released a deep sigh.

"Loki, please believe me when I say that I truly wish that I could. You are precious to me and I cannot imagine a future without you."

"Then why the secrecy?" Loki asked. "We are to wed, Elise. Do you know what the first thing my Father lectured on me when I brought up our engagement? Trust."

"I understand," Elise replied. Then she added under her breath, "Seeing as you are the God of Lies."

Her use of the offensive alias hit him hard like a cheap blow to the face and he could tell she was already regretting her choice of words.

"And that gives you rational to lie to me?" Loki questioned dangerously.

"I will _never_ lie to you," Elise shot back.

"But you will not tell me the whole truth," he finished.

She held her tongue and couldn't even look at him after that. She turned her face away as if the grass was suddenly more intriguing. He raked his mind for something to say but found nothing at all, only fuming anger that wouldn't help either of them. Loki eventually gave in and decided it was late enough. He walked her back to her family's living quarters without a single word. For the first time, they exchanged cheerless farewells and parted ways for the evening.

As he made his way back to his private home, every step made his heart feel heavier with doubts. Loki couldn't help but worry that his fears were becoming a reality.

* * *

A coupe moons passed and Loki didn't run into Elise once around the palace. Their duties must have kept them busy, he thought, but that didn't stop him from using his enchantment charm to glimpse into her whereabouts. Loki found that her routine was normal and he reluctantly continued on with his as well, only with a million questions weighing on his conscious.

The inevitable day came when Thor pestered him about Elise and Loki was finally forced to explain. Thor laughed and lectured him about "lovers' quarrels" leaving Loki to blast him with a slightly harmless spell and stormed off.

That evening when he was relaxed on his bed with a book in hand, Frigga came into his room with a steaming mug.

"Your brother told me that you and Elise are having a difficult time."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Mother."

"I know when my child has something troubling him," Frigga said with her signature, perceptive look.

She crossed over to his bedside, sat down on the edge of the mattress and gave him the mug. Honey milk, his favorite since birth. Putting his book aside and taking the drink, he smiled and thanked her.

"Tell me what happened," she said softly.

Loki loved his mother but sometimes he wished she would be more like Odin, purposefully oblivious to personal affairs. He took a sip of the warm, sweet milk and he swore she must have added a truth potion because he was already telling her everything that happened.

"This certainly is not ideal," she sighed when he finished. "And certainly not for a time right before your engagement."

"If she would just tell me..." Loki glowered.

"Perhaps she is in a difficult position?"

"I can only image."

"What do you want to do, Loki?"

He shook his head. "At the time being, I do not know."

"Is... there anything I can do to help?"

Loki gave her a small grin but shook his head again. "It's alright, Mother. I want to settle this with Elise alone. It's only right that I do."

Frigga nodded but her eyes still spoke with concern. Eventually she patted him on the cheek and kissed his forehead before getting up.

"I hope the two of you can resolve this soon," she said, "Your father's tournament will be here soon and as far as Asgard is concerned you are still courting Elise, and we must not forget Lord Mika." With that, she closed the heavy door on her way out.

Alone again, Loki thought about the upcoming tournament. Odin, as well as the rest of Asgard, will be expecting Elise to be by his side. Their little quarrel, as Thor had described it, would be no excuse for him to dismiss his betrothal-to-be in the public's face. He didn't even want to image the look on Mika's face if his daughter isn't with him on that day.

His heart and mind were both felt heavy and he cursed himself for actually wanting to see her again. Loki braced himself for whatever truth Elise was hiding. On the same token, he still couldn't stop imaging Elise's smiling face and he cursed himself for that too.

* * *

The annual city tournament was more or less the same as it had always been throughout the centuries. Qualifying brutes from all over Asgard battled one another for a grand title from Odin and an appetizing sum of gold. The area around the central coliseum was a carnival of festive affairs. Loki hadn't bothered to sign up for the competition like Thor and his friends. Instead, he watched the brawls from the stadium's balcony with his parents and Elise.

From the moment he met up with her that morning, there was an unspoken agreement between the two to pretend that their last encounter never happened. Loki could have been happy to see her smile again if only it hadn't seemed forced onto her lips. They spoke gradually throughout the day, easy questions and small comments, but there was no denying that the uncomfortable cloud still hung over their heads.

With so many warriors signed up for the tournament, the battles were schedule until the evening. Loki was forced to sit, watch and clap as Thor plowed his way through opponents with ease. Dinner was outdoors that night at the scenic valley besides the river at the edge of the city. Long tables were stretched out for the House of Odin, the council, and others from the palace. Even after a long day of sparring, Asgardians never failed to find enough energy to feast, drink and share stories of battles.

As he ate, Loki glanced over at Elise and couldn't understand why she was so interested in the cliffs above them. For the last hour or so, he noticed her eyes continually darting upward at the rocks overhead shrouded in shadows.

"Is there something up there?" he asked.

"No, nothing, it's dark," she murmured, more to herself than him.

He raised an eyebrow when she shifted her chair closer to him and propped herself at the edge of her seat. She twisted around to look at face him, leaning in closer to him.

"Can we go see the river?" she asked, sweetly.

"Y—yes," Loki blinked at her sudden change in tone. "Just let me finish my—"

"Elise," Mika said from a few seats down the table. "Sit properly."

She looked back at him and said, "But I'm speaking with him."

"I am sure Loki can hear you just fine from where you were sitting," Mika said through gritted teeth.

"But I—"

"Have Lady Elise back where she should be," Mika instructed a guard somewhere behind her.

Loki reached out to stop the guard but he already grabbed her by the upper arm and pushed her back against the chair. Seeing her struggle against the guard only made him more dumbfounded. Everything that happened next was a blur of confusion.

* * *

"Loki!"

Within a second, Elise elbowed the guard in the shins and lunged herself at Loki. His eyes were full of confusion and alarm. She shut her eyes tight, braced herself for the impact and the sphere to take away her magic forever. Her arms locked around Loki's neck and she felt his arms wrap around her waist without hesitation.

"What is—?" Loki blurted out.

"Careful, Elise!"

Jarl's voice bombed, dishes clattered and the second Elise whipped her head around, all she could see was a blinding blue light reducing her brother's form to a dark and distorted silhouette.

In that same instant, she felt a burning liquid splash the side of her neck. She cried out in pain and cupped her scorching skin but her attention immediately returned to her brother. She faintly heard Odin and Frigga's cry for Loki over her brother's scream.

His pained bellowing was so deafening that it tore at her heart, making her forget her own injuries. But when she pulled away from Loki to go to him, the prince held her close with a firm but staggered, "No!"

After the light had dissipated, Jarl's limp form slumped over and he fell to his knees on the table.

"Jarl!" Elise shouted but her voice came out more like a strained gasp. She was fighting against Loki's hold now, struggling desperately to go to her brother. Loki finally released her and she immediately climbed onto the table and knelt down beside Jarl.

One look at him and she was choking back tears. Under the torn clothes, Jarl's skin was charred black, blistered and peeling grotesquely from the red, raw flesh beneath. Elise couldn't even breathe as she brought trembling hands over his wound. But she couldn't touch him, fearing it would cause him even more pain; her hands could only hover above the injury where the sphere impacted. She wanted to heal him, she raked her mind for spells but couldn't.

Jarls' breathing was erratic and he wheezed and hissed. He eventually turned his pained gaze at her and her heart twisted with guilt, constricting her need to take a breath even more.

"Gods, Jarl what were you thinking?!" her father bellowed.

He pushed her to the side, away from Jarl so that he can lean over the table to check on his son. Only after realizing the severity of the injuries did he turn to her. "Elise, your spells—Heal your brother! Do _something_!"

"I—I can't," Elise stammered hopelessly. "I don't know _what_ this is."

"Guards!" Loki's voice caught her attention. She saw that Frigga, Odin and Thor were already surrounding him with worry painted all over their face. Frigga was holding onto his arm while Thor had his precious hammer out as if he was ready to fight an unknown enemy. Odin appeared to have his attention more on her father than anyone else.

"Take him to the Healing Room this instant!" Loki commanded.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Mika cried in a whisper. His fist banged against the table.

When two guards came with a stretch carrier for Jarl, her father's fury and concern was building to a dangerous level as he followed the guards. He continued growling the same things over and over and Elise wanted nothing more than for him to hold his tongue.

"How can this happen? I cannot believe this—" He muttered while he shadowed the men helping Jarl onto the carrier. "You're going to be alright, my son."

Elise tore her eyes away from Loki and his family and slowly climbed off the table to follow her father.

"Father," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him before he said something he would regret.

Her father's only response was a shrug away from her touch. It stung her heart when he did.

"We should go to him," she tried, as calmly as she could even when the tears were prickling her eyes.

Mika spared her one angry look before rushing off after the medics. Elise almost took a step after her but remembering Loki, she stopped, her heart constricting in her chest.

Footsteps sounded behind her and she felt hands on her shoulders, spinning her around gently. Loki looked at her with disbelief, but there was more worry in his eyes than anything else. She stared at the ground, unable to look into his eyes because something else on the grass had already captured her attention.

That was, until she felt his fingers tracing the dull burning skin on her neck. She glanced back up at him.

"You are hurt," he said lowly and took her hands. "I'll take you to the Healing Room."

She nodded, and allowed him to lead her away but her attention went straight back to the grass.

There in the darkness beneath the table, was the crystal orb necklace from her father, still intact for the most part with only a quarter of it shattered to dust. She quickly moved to pick it up but Loki tugged on her hand and gave her a questioning look. Frantic, she tried to hide the desperate look in her eyes and reluctantly follow Loki away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Everything is set in motion now for difficulties to come! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next few chapters are going to be a bit of a challenge though. If there anyone who has been hoping to see evil!Loki like in the _Avengers_ then he should be coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Between Every Lie**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

In the Healing Room, Loki could only watch and hold Elise's hand helplessly while the healer dabbed ointment onto the streaks of charred black skin running down the side of her neck. He had never seen such an injury before and couldn't believe it when the elder woman explained it was a type of frostbite.

"It has to be more than just frostbite," Loki argued.

"It is uncommon," the healer replied. "The skin isn't scorched with fire but there are signs of freezing and frost scarring."

"Will it heal?"

"Yes, but it will take some time." The healer swabbed some clear ointment over the largest burn and Elise pulled back and winced. "I'm sorry, milady."

"Does it still hurt?" Loki asked Elise.

"A little," she said quietly. "It just stings a bit. May I see my brother? My mother is there with him. My father is too. I should be there."

"Let us take care of you first," the healer insisted.

"I'm sure my injuries are minor compared to Jarl's. Please let me go see him."

The healer glanced at Loki with a feeble look that said she had no idea how to handle the situation. With a small sigh, Loki turned back to Elise.

"Let her finish treating you," he consulted and stroked her hand gently. "And I shall take you to your brother after."

Reluctantly, she agreed.

Elise quietly allowed the healer to finish dressing her wounds with bandages. Loki felt a pang of guilt striking him in the gut whenever his eyes grazed the white strips around her neck, knowing that underneath was her blistered skin. They wouldn't be there if she hadn't protected him. Still, he forgot his anger but not his doubts. As much as he wanted her bandages and pain to disappear, he equally wanted to find whoever had tried to attack him and how Elise was involved. He _knew_ that she was. There was no denying it after he had pieced the events together.

For the time begin, he helped her up from the hospital bed and led her to the other rooms. When they found Jarl's bed, Loki almost retched at the site of the soldier's charred torso. Loki cringed at the thought of trading skins with him. He couldn't say that he was _glad_ Jarl took the impact because that would be despicable of him. But he was nevertheless.

Elise was completely unfazed by the hideous sight and rushed to her brother's side the moment they stepped into the room.

"Oh gods, Brother," Elise whimpered as she bent down to stroke his hair.

"Elise," Jarl groaned, reaching to graze his fingertips across her bandages. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. They haven't even dressed your wounds?"

"They're letting the rest of the open lesions dry on their own first," Hefina explained in a horsed voice from where she sat beside her son.

Loki looked over the entire Sigyn family. Elise busied herself with Jarl, Hefina watched her injured children with somber eyes swollen red and then there was Mika. Compared to his wife, the councilman was glaring daggers at nothing in particular but if only looks could kill... Loki could understand his position as a father. He could never forget the way his family came rushing to his side. What he couldn't comprehend was why Mika had mumbled, "…shouldn't have been like this."

Feeling out of place, Loki turned his heels and started away. Then Elise turned to him.

"Loki," she started.

"Stay with your family," Loki told her. "I must go see mine as well."

* * *

Even with the servants dismissed, the House of Odin was a circus. Thor was cursing from heaven to hell. Frigga wouldn't stop fretting over Loki to see if he was really unharmed—yet again. Loki had to persistently reassure her that he was fine. This ultimately had Odin to pounding Gungnir against the ground to silence them all.

"Now," the All-Father heaved. "The investigation of this incident is still taking place, we still do not know if this was a crime within Asgard or if there is an intruder involved. But for the time being, Loki, I want you to stay within these quarters until I give you leave. Tomorrow I will have an audience with Elise. You will also be summoned to court, Son, so get rest early tonight."

"Yes, Father," Loki said with some degree of reluctance and annoyance.

"And Thor," Odin continued. "Jarl has already been taken out of your squad—"

"But Father—" Thor began.

"His day in court will follow," Odin pressed on, "when he's recovered enough to stand the trial. But for the time being, no member of Mika's family will come close to either of my sons."

Thor only nodded, eyes still glaring with anger.

That night, Loki went to the bed with a head full of unpleasant thoughts. He replayed every moment of the incident. Before long, he came up with disturbing explanations for Elise's actions.

_ Perhaps she is in a difficult position?_

His mother's words echoed and Loki tried to image Elise being blackmailed and threaten into something she could not control if only in a meager attempt to ease his mind. After that thought, no amount of reasoning could help him sleep.

Morning came without consolation. The palace rang with whispers and stories with little if any truth. None of it made Loki feel any better.

Odin summoned him to the council meeting where he saw Elise again for the first time since he left her in the Healing Room. They had no chance to exchange a single word. He only glimpsed at her solemn, red eyes as two guards were leading her out of the hall with shackles restraining her hands behind her back.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Father?!" Loki demanded the moment he stepped into the throne room.

The chains around her wrists had fueled him with panic and rage enough to raise his voice to his father.

"Elise is under arrest for the assistance of conspiracy and assault against a Prince of Asgard," Odin said, too casually for Loki's liking.

"She tried to _protect_ me," he argued. "You were right there. You _saw_ what happened."

"Son, I know what she did. But do you recognize this?"

A guard stepped forward and held out a gold chain with a frighteningly familiar, but broken, crystal orb dangling at the end.

Loki said nothing even when he caught his breath.

"It is confirmed that this belongs to Elise," Odin went on.

"Her owning it does not prove she committed any crime. That," he pointed to the sphere, "was fired at me from the top of the cliffs. Elise was with us at the feast the entire time."

Even if she knew it would happen, Loki thought grimly. A part of him wanted to lash out questions at Elise but another wanted to believe that there was something more that made her the victim. The rage inside made it hard for him to tell if he was fighting against his father or himself.

"This still links her to the crime. Regardless of her actions, I must arrest her under suspicion."

Gradually, Loki calmed himself the best he could. "What did she say when you brought up these allegations?"

"Nothing, she refuses to say anything. If this continues, I am afraid I cannot do anything but keep her in the dungeons until the whole ordeal is resolved."

"I want to see her," Loki demanded.

"I won't allow it," Odin replied. "She is considered a threat to you and for the time being, my top priority is to keep you safe."

"I am not some sacred relic that needs to be guarded," he bit back. "Elise is not a threat! Find the person who really tried to assault me. That is who you should be sentencing, not my betrothed!"

"Enough!" Odin called. "And as of further notice, any agreements between the two of you have been nullified."

"What?" he couldn't believe his ears. "Father—"

"It is done," the king said then turned a slight head to his guards. "Take Prince Loki back to his chambers and keep him there."

He glared daggers at Odin one last time before he was escort out of the throne hall.

Not even ten minutes after he had slumped down onto the arm chair in his room, Thor burst in, still fuming and radiating fury.

"This is outrageous!" his brother blurted, pacing the room. "Once incident and Father has taken measures out of proportion. It's enough that he's given me leave from my soldiers but he also postpones my coronation day to a date unknown. How come Father's men haven't found the bastard yet?"

Loki couldn't help but furrow his brows in annoyance at his brother's trivial grievances.  
"They've taken one suspect," Loki said darkly.

Thor turned to him, blinking wide eyes. "Who?"

"Elise."

* * *

The dungeons were underground, cold, and dark. The guards harbored oblivious eyes and ears to his silent footsteps scurrying pass them and descending the stairs. The further he climbed down Loki couldn't stop hoping that Elise wouldn't grow ill in such a horrid place. It frustrated him to no end that he was worried and anger all at once.

In a time of peace, the dungeons weren't particularly crowded, especially not the women's prison. Loki effortlessly found Elise's lone cell away from the ones inhabited by petty thieves and violent lunatics.

She sat on the mattress with her knees pulled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them and the back of her head held planted against the wall. When he stopped before her cage, she didn't move a muscle. Loki took a moment to look her over. There were no new injuries, only darkness around her under-eyes and streaks of wetness down her cheeks. His heart clenched.

"Elise," he breathed.

Her eyelids fluttered open and instantly filled with shock and confusion. She looked in his direction but her eyes stared right through him. She scrunched her brows and Loki might have found humor in her bewildered expression if not for the circumstances.

He waved his hand across the air and let the magic engulf the maiden before him.

Elise's mouth fell open and she quickly covered her mouth with both hands as if to stifle a cry.

Loki stepped closer and said the first words that came to his lips. "Are you alright?"

"I—I am fine," she stuttered and stood up to come closer to the bars that separated them. "Why did you come here?"

"Other than to see how you are," Loki said. "I want answers."

Her expression gradually changed from surprise to somber. He came up closer and wrapped his hands around two cold bars.

"Elise," he continued. "Did you have prior knowledge of what happened?"

Silence was the only response he received but her shifting eyes was enough for him to understand.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I couldn't," she whispered, shaking her head.

"_Why_?" he pressed. "You told my father nothing. Would you threat me with the same manner?"

A long, uncomfortable moment of silence passed between them. In that time, Elise's expression twisted in frustration until she sighed heavily and spoke once again.

"I know who was on the cliff," she murmured, barely even audible.

"Tell me who."

"Lord Volund's son."

"Kiers?"

She nodded.

"How do you know it was him?"

"I…" Elise shook her head.

"You knew and you still did nothing?" Loki raised his voice.

"Of course not!" She looked as if someone that struck her across the face.

"And what is he to you that would prevent you from telling me something so—"

"He is nothing to me! I couldn't anything without jeopardizing my father!"

The moment she finished, she immediately grew still.

"Your father?" Loki hissed under his breath. "He was the one who orchestrated that attack? And you _helped_ him?"

"I didn't know that was his plan at first—"

"At first? So—so everything that you've said and done were all lies?"

"No!" she protested.

Loki scoffed all the same. Everything made sense to him now, her arrival at his chambers, Lord Mika, the vault. His gripped on the iron bars tightened until his knuckles turned white. Maybe she should earn the title of Liesmith in his stead, Loki thought bitterly.

"Your father wanted to do me harm and you gave him the means to do it, gained my trust and access to the Vault for the Casket's power."

"No, that's not-Loki, please—"

"Do not think I was oblivious to the fact that your necklace touched the Casket." He gives a curt, cheerless laugh. "And here I was, being an idiot to believe it was only the Casket's effect. What I do not understand is what either of you could possibly gain from this little scheme."

Elise let out an exasperated sigh that somehow made his blood boil.

"Those are only your claims without true understanding," she said. "If you would allow, _My Prince_, I would have to know the truth."

"Explain to me then," Loki growled. "But I doubt I can accept your words as true."

"Loki, from the beginning, I thought my father needed the Casket to help with Asgard's defenses, or so he told me over and over. Yes, I admit I acted on his instructions to gain access to the Vault. But I would never had done any of it I had known his true intentions were to bring you harm."

"You father wanted me killed," Loki interjected. "Why was the marriage proposal even a part of his ploy?"

"My father did not want to _kill_ you," Elise said, slowly. "He wanted me to wed you, as did I."

Loki refrained from rolling his eyes. "Then what is Valhalla was the meaning of that assault? Your words make less sense as you proceed."

"He… He had Lord Volund look into the matter and thought that the Casket had the ability to take away your magic."

It took every ounce of his self-control not the pound his fist against the bars.

"I was prepared to lose my magic," Elise said, even as her voice trembled. "I did not want to lose you." She paused and drew a long breath. "But I suppose that no longer matters."

He looked her over and particularly regarded her eyes: red, watery but intense and forcefully holding back the tears with failure. Infuriatingly, they made him want to reach beyond the bars and gather her into his arms. Yet, he also felt enough rage to walk away right then and there. Conflicting resentment and empathy created unbearable turmoil inside him. What was he to believe?

When his silence dragged on long enough, Elise spoke again.

"I can swear on my life and to the Nine that I did not know of my father's true intentions... until it was too late to stop it."

"If you truly feel for me as you claim then you should have told me before anyone else."

"I could not bring myself to betray my father but I knew I had to protect you. I thought… I thought that if I had taken the attack, then I could have protected both you and my father. But now Jarl pays the price for a crime he took no part in."

"So this is what you meant," Loki said. "When you said you feared I'd no longer want to be with you."

"You were right, I did not tell you the whole truth," she admitted. "But I never lied to you. Everything that has happened between us was never an act. What I feel for you is still genuine, Loki."

He held back his words as he let hers settled into the pit of his stomach, making it churn and twist his insides.

"You thought that keeping the truth from me would solve anything? Look at what's happened. Look at where you are."

"I didn't know what to do."

"So you did nothing?"

"What would you have done if you had to choose between Thor and me? Would you not be loyal to your brother?"

Loki froze, searched his heart but found no answer. Without another word, he surrendered to his bodily urges and reach through the bars to stroke her moist cheeks with her knuckles. Then, he turned and left without looking back.

* * *

The following days were collection of nightmares. The All-Father and his council still worked on finding every name responsible for the failed attack on Loki without much disclosure to the public. It was no surprise that questions erupted when Bevan, Volund, his son Kiers, and Mika were taken away to the dungeons with their hands chained behind their backs.

Loki wasn't there when the guards took them, but he certainly felt joyous when he heard the news.

Even after the arrests, alleged dangers seemed to linger in every corner and shadow of the palace. Odin's decision to postpone Thor's coronation ceremony until the case was solved still stood. The tables, chairs, vases, and other breakable goods in the halls were subject to Thor's rage when the All-Father refused to change his mind.

There wasn't a place in the castle for Loki to escape the strings of fiascos. In his private home, Frigga fussed over the smallest things, ordering extra guards to watch his chambers and even to inspect his daily meals. Then there was Thor's perpetual horrid temper that he tried to avoid all together, leaving Sif and the Three to deal with his brother's foul mood. Outside, the rooms echoed loudly with a mixture of excited and frantic whispers. To add, Loki couldn't push the constant concerns about Elise wasting away in a dungeon cell from his mind.

Strangely enough, he eventually found a bit of peace in the Healing Room where he found Hefina sitting beside her sleeping, bandaged son.

"My Prince," she got up and greeted him.

"Please," Loki nodded at her and gestured for her to sit back down.

He stayed where he was at the foot of Jarl's bed. He eyed the woman and noticed her darkened, red eyes and few gray strands of hair. In truth, he felt pity for her.

"How is he?" Loki asked awkwardly.

"More or less the same," Hefina replied quietly. "The healers say that if he sleeps, he'll feel less pain. They have been giving him nectar to help him. But I'm sure you're here about my daughter."

The more he thought about it, Elise was very much like her mother in appearance and in manner. He almost couldn't accept that Mika was truly her father.

"She is innocent," Hefina said. "And I do not say that only as a mother."

Loki only continued to stare at her quizzically.

Hefina sighed. "My son lies here while my daughter rots in the dungeons. Now even my husband has been taken away."

He couldn't say he was sorry because he wasn't. He only pitied her but still wanted the truth and a resolution.

"What makes you sure that Elise is innocent?" he asked.

"Forgive me, but that much I will testify before the All-Father on the day of the trial," she replied. "I will tell you, though, that my daughter loves you. If she had known the truth—"

Loki heard no more after that. There was a pounding in his chest that only grew with the seconds. It was callous of him, but he gave her curt nod then turned his heels and left the Healing Room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Is anyone still reading this fic? Hehe. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm still working on this. I suppose it's my personal goal to complete it.

I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
